Korra Pilgrim vs los ex de la chica de sus sueños
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] BASADO en el comic/película "Scott Pilgrim vs los ex de la chica de sus sueños" La historia se centra en Korra Pilgirm quien en su sueño ve a Asami, la chica de que se ha enamorado, pero si desea estar junto a ella debe luchar contra sus 7 ex novios malvados
1. Introducción

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

Hace no mucho tiempo, en la misteriosa tierra de Ciudad Republica, Korra Pilgrim salía con una estudiante.

"¿Korra Pilgrim sale con una estudiante?" Preguntaba Opal sentada en la mesa con sus 3 amigos, nada sorprendida por la situación.

"¿Es sexy?" Bolin preguntaba curioso, para él lo que hacía Korra no era nada extraño.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Korra? ¿28?" Opal de nuevo parecía furiosa de lo aprovechada que podía ser su amiga y tomaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarla.

"No caeré en sus juegos, pequeños muchachos" Respondía burlesca la sureña.

"Hace 13 años que saliste de la preparatoria" La miraba la chica de cabello negro, con esa mirada que denotaba molestia hacia las acciones de la morena.

"Tengo 21, está bien" Korra sonreía mirando a sus amigos para después acompañarlos en la mesa.

"Y sales con una estudiante, bien mi amiga" Bolin felicitaba a su mejor amiga con una mirada de orgullo y admiración.

Kai parecía nervioso pero por fin se animaba a hacer una pregunta atrevida que aunque los demás no lo quisieran admitir querían hacer "¿Ya lo hicieron?"

"Bueno, Kai, hemos hecho muchas cosas juntas: charlas sobre sus actividades de club, la escuela, sus amigas. Cosas así" Los 3 chicos veían a la sureña sorprendidos, todos la conocían normalmente era atrevida, no se portaba como una puberta de secundaria.

"¿Tan siquiera se han besado?" Indiferente parecía Bolin al preguntar esto.

"Una vez casi nos tomamos de la mano, pero le dio pena, ya saben cómo son las jóvenes de ahora" Tomaba café mientras respondía la pregunta, ante la mirada de una enojada y seria Opal.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntaba Bolin súper curioso por esta información.

"Jinora Chau [1]. Es del Tíbet [2]"

Opal, Bolin y Kai miraban a Korra sorprendidos por su comentario, e incluso bastante indiferentes ante lo que la chica pensaba de su nueva novia, como si solo fuera algún juego para la sureña.

"¿Cuándo la conoceremos?" El muchacho de ojos verdes parecía emocionado por la idea de conocerla, sobre todo al ser novia de Korra, a quien él quería tanto en este mundo, aunque a veces lo sacara tanto de quicio.

El timbre de la puerta sonaba, sacando una sonrisa del rostro de Korra, que de inmediato supo de qué se trataba, por lo que se levantaba para atender y dejar pasar a quien se encontraba afuera de la casa, y al hacerlo una chica de cabello castaño, de tez blanca y de aproximadamente unos 14 o 15 años sonreía a la señorita que acababa de abrir su puerta.

"Hola" Saludaba Jinora a Korra, feliz, muy feliz de verla.

"Promete que te portaras bien" Comentaba la chica de tez morena, no muy románticamente y sorprendiendo a Jinora, a quien pareció no molestarle el comentario de Korra.

"Me portare bien, tranquila"

"Debes prometerlo, es en serio" El tono de voz de la chica de ojos azules cambiaba a uno más serio, poco usual al que Jinora veía en ella desde que se conocieron.

"¿No lo hago siempre?" Parecía confundida la estudiante, mientras la puerta se abría totalmente permitiendo que Bolin apareciera frente a ella.

"Este es Bolin Stills" Korra presentaba a su mejor amigo de cabello negro, que al ver a Jinora mostraba un semblante bastante serio y a la vez confundido, aunque no lo parecía la mayor parte del tiempo Bolin era alegre y vivaracho, y en otras era serio y hasta cierto punto tenebroso. Físicamente era musculoso, no más alto que Korra, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

"Hola" Bolin saludaba rápidamente cerrando la puerta "¿Se pondrá toda extraña-nerd con nosotros?" Le preguntaba a la novia de Jinora con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

"Tranquilo, Bo. Hare que se siente en un rincón o algo así para que este quieta"

"No, yo quiero que se ponga toda extraña-nerd" Sorprendía el chico musculoso a la chica frente a él.

"Si, ella es una nerd, puede ser lo nerd que tú quieras" Korra no entendía bien, pero lo que Bolin le pidiera no se lo negaría.

"Muy bien, Ko" Bolin abría la puerta, encontrándose de nuevo con Jinora, una sorprendida, confundida Jinora "Pasa" La invitaba el muchacho con cierta indiferencia, mientras ella sonreía de la emoción de conocerlos.

Al entrar había un cuarto no muy grande y hasta cierto punto desarreglado, con varios instrumentos musicales, y los amigos de Korra adentro de esta.

"Hola" Saludaba Jinora a los anteriores.

"Jinora, esta es Opal Bei Fong" Presentaba Korra a ambas chicas, mientras ella ayudaba a Jinora con su abrigo.

"Opal ¿Y eres la baterista?" Jinora parecía nerviosa de preguntarle esto a Opal, que solo se limitaba a mirarla por lo inmadura que sonaba la menor al preguntar eso "Eso es asombroso" Sonreía la chica de menor edad.

Opal era una chica de tez morena, cabello corto de color negro y ojos de color verde, a diferencia de Korra esta chica podía ser más seria o muy dulce, dependiendo de la persona y de la situación.

Kai salía de su habitación hacia la sala sorprendiendo un poco a Korra "Jin, este chico es Kai Neil" Comentaba Korra mientras el menor del grupo se sentaba en el sofá de la sala, seguido de Jinora.

Kai era un chico de tez morena, cabello de mohicana negro y corto, y al igual que todos sus amigos, excepto Korra, sus ojos eran de color verde, y por su físico parecía tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Jinora.

"Hola ¿Tú de que la juegas aquí?" Preguntaba la chica oriental al muchacho sentado junto a ella.

"Esa es una pregunta realmente interesante, yo diría: Zelda, tetris, ya sabes cosas así" Con toda tranquilidad le contestaba el muchacho confundiendo demasiado a Jinora.

"Bueno comenzaremos con 'Panda Hei Bai'" Hablaba Korra tomando su bajo, mientras Bolin con su guitarra se acercaba al micrófono.

"Bueno en realidad…" Pero era interrumpido por Opal que estaba realmente entusiasmada por la música que corría en su sangre.

"¡SOMOS FIRE FERRETS!" Gritaba una emocionada Bei Fong y comenzaba a tocar su batería para guiar a sus amigos con la canción.

Para su mala suerte su música no era la mejor, no tenían mucha coordinación ni mucho ritmo, cosa que a Kai no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, pero en Jinora esa música estaba causando algo, un cambio, una sensación única en su mente y cuerpo; la voz y la guitarra de Bolin, el bajo de Korra, y la batería de Opal, esos sonidos únicos en el aire, y por fin terminaba la música, esa nada melodiosa canción.

La joven los continuaba viendo, su mirada fija en la banda frente a ella, hasta que por fin salieron palabras de esos labios que hasta ahora no parecían haber tocado los de la chica morena "Ustedes…son…asombrosos" Por fin articulaba palabras Jinora con algo de emoción en su tono de voz.

Iniciando así la aventura de Korra Pilgrim vs los ex de las chica de sus sueños.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Sí, yo sé que dije que me pondría tal vez en hiatus o dejaría de escribir, pero siempre había querido escribir esto, y vi una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, ojala les guste.

-Notaran muchos parecido con la película, eso es porque me base en ella, mientras escribo la veo para no omitir ningún detalle, ni hacer cambios muy bruscos.

[1] Si bueno, les puse los apellidos de los personajes de la película, pensé "Hey, si Korra tendrá el apellido Pilgrim ¿Por qué a los demás no ponérselos?"

[2] Jinora siempre me ha parecido que sería del Tíbet debido a la cultura en la que están basados los nómadas aire.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.

-Estoy segura un 99% que nadie va a leer el fic, pero si lo leen les agradezco mucho su atención, y espero dejen comentarios o lo recomiende.


	2. La Estudiante

**Capítulo 2: La estudiante.**

Bolin, Opal y Korra se encontraban recostados en la cama de Kai, mientras este último jugaba con su computadora, seguramente alguno de esos locos videojuegos que él amaba.

"Se ve que es muy agradable" Comentaba Bolin sonriente y emocionado después de haber conocido a la novia de su mejor amiga.

"Ella parece sensacional" Comentaba Kai con un tono diferente al que hablaban Bolin o Korra acerca de Jinora.

"Korra, si tu vida tuviera cara te daría un puñetazo" La voz de la joven Bei Fong interrumpía la conversación.

"Sí…Espera ¿Qué?" Respondía la sureña al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo muy en serio.

"¿Eres realmente feliz o eres realmente diabólica?" Volvía a comentar Opal con una mirada de furia y un tono de voz de molestia.

"¿Crees que tengo algún otro motivo? ¿Algo oculto? Me ofendes, Opal" Korra miraba indignada a su amiga de ojos verde olivo.

"¿Estas herida?" Opal no dejaba de preguntar, como si quisiera que Korra dijera algo, esperando escuchar algo de los labios de la chica de cabello castaño.

"Claro que sí"

"¿Tú? ¿Herida?" Y con esta estocada, Korra cambiaba a un semblante de seriedad, Opal le había dado justo en el clavo.

"Kai ¿Decías algo de qué te parece sensacional?" Trataba de cambiar la conversación la joven Pilgrim, mientras Opal no quitaba esa mirada acusadora que se dirigía hacia Korra, penetrando en lo más profundo de su ser.

"Sí, ella parece sensacional" Volvía a comentar Kai, mientras Bolin y Korra sonreían.

-Después ese mismo día-

Korra volvía a su humilde hogar en esa oscura noche de invierno, con la nieve cayendo a cada segundo, y al entrar un chico se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo el diario.

"Antes de que alguien venga y te cuente horribles mentiras. Sí, estoy saliendo con una chica de 14 años" Comentaba Korra mientras se limpiaba los pies en la alfombra, sorprendiendo a la persona que se encontraba leyendo en ese instante.

"¿Es linda?" Preguntaba esta misteriosa persona "¿Eso significa que ya no dormiremos juntos?" Continuaba la voz desde el otro lado del periódico que leía.

"Oh, no lo sé ¿Ves otra cama aquí?" Preguntaba la chica sarcásticamente, mientras el otro muchacho continuaba con su lectura.

"Es cierto" Por fin bajaba el objeto de su lectura este misterioso joven, mostrando a un chico de cabello café, tez morena, delgado y de ojos verdes, un particular joven llamado Wu Wells "Serás mi perra, para siempre" La burla en su voz siempre hacía que Korra hiciera algún puchero.

"Sobre esta chica, la estudiante. No le cuentes a mucha gente" Rogaba Korra después de su viaje al sanitario.

"Korra, tú me conoces, me ofende que pienses eso de mi" Wu era burlesco con Korra en muchas ocasiones como esta, adoraba hacerla sentir mal.

"Eso significa que no debes decirle a mi hermana" Por fin lo sacaba de su pecho la joven sureña, sabía que si su hermana se enteraba todo saldría mal, es decir esta situación no terminaría de forma agradable.

"Me conoces" Wu comenzaba a escribir algo en su teléfono, y luego abandonaba la habitación que compartía con la chica de ojos azules, en su propio viaje al sanitario.

"¿A quién le estas escribiendo, Wu?" La voz de la muchacha sonaba nerviosa, se temía lo peor, y sus miedos crecieron cuando su teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

"¿14 años?" Sonó la voz de otra chica en cuanto Korra levantó el teléfono y ponía la bocina del aparato junto a su oído.

"Eso es una mentira ¿Quién te contó de eso?"

"Wu ¿No es obvio?"

"Maldita perra soplona" Insultaba Korra al muchacho con quien vivía, mientras él sacaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba en ese momento.

"Ya me conoces" Comentaba Wu con su celular en su oído, escuchando la llamada que Korra tenía con su hermana.

"¡WU!" Se enojaba la sureña, mientras Wu cerraba la puerta del baño para evitar cualquier escándalo, o golpes, sabía que si ella lo atrapa habría mucha sangre.

"¿Quién es esta chica?" Desde el otro lado del teléfono preguntaba una joven de cabello café, lentes que cubrían unos hermosos ojos color gris, y una piel más blanca que la de Korra.

"Se llama Jinora Chau. Es del Tíbet"

"¿Una estudiante tibetana de 14 años? Eres patética, Korra"

"Y olvide decirte que estudia en una escuela de monjes"

"¿Usa un uniforme y todo?"

"Así es, todo un paquete adorable" Contestaba Korra indiferente a cada pregunta de su hermana.

"¿Y acaso ya…?" Se asustaba la joven al otro lado del aparato temiendo por la respuesta que podría escuchar.

"No, ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano. Aunque creo que me abrazó una vez, o tal vez lo soñé"

"Korra, respóndeme algo ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Es una interesante pregunta, la verdad, no lo sé. Es agradable" Ni Korra sabía lo que pasaba, y las preguntas de su hermana empeoraban la situación.

"Oye, hace un año que te planto aquella-chica-que-no-debemos-nombrar ¿Decidiste seguir adelante o solo enloqueciste?"

"Zhu-Li [1] ¿Te puedo responder luego?" Korra sonaba triste, y muy confundida después de la llamada con su hermana.

-A la mañana siguiente-

El timbre de la escuela sonaba anunciando el final de otro día de clases en esta hermosa institución de 'Monjes aire' de Ciudad Republica, varios jóvenes abandonaban el edificio, mientras afuera junto a la reja que dividía la escuela del mundo exterior 2 personas de mayor edad se encontraban de pie esperando.

"No quiero estar aquí" Comentaba Wu molestó de estar afuera de una escuela.

"Hay chicos en esta escuela también, Wu" Korra trataba de tranquilizar a su compañero de habitación diciéndole algo que pudiese agradarle.

"Te odio tanto, Korra. Incluso yo lo pensaría antes de salir con un chico de 14 o 15 años"

"Ella solo puede salir mientras aún haya sol, así que no es nada. Yo diría que es…" Hacía un puchero la sureña mientras le contaba esto a Wu.

"¿Un recreo?" El muchacho de cabello castaño tendía a hacer comentarios burlescos a Korra, y la situación con Jinora era oro puro para hacerlo.

"Eso no suena muy bien, Wu" Una asustada e incómoda chica de ojos azules comentaba

"Para nada"

Un grito proveniente de la voz de una chica interrumpía la conversación que estos 2 jóvenes estaban llevando acabo afuera de la escuela.

"¡Korra!" Saludaba Jinora a su actual objeto [2] de amor

"Hola, Jin. Te presento a mi compañero gay. Wu Walls" Señalaba Korra

"Mucho gusto, Wu"

"Es gay, recuérdalo"

"¿Quieres saber quién en mi clase es gay?" Jinora sabía lo que Korra trataba de lograr con el comentario que resaltaba que Wu era gay, y sabía qué hacer en situaciones así.

"Sí bueno ¿Usa anteojos?" Se entusiasmaba Wu al saber que la muchacha le podría presentar a algún joven chico gay de escuela.

"Wu, lárgate. Solo vete" Se enojaba la joven mayor, con esa mirada de enojo hacía su compañero de habitación.

Pero ante esto, Wu tomaba a Jinora de los brazos asustándola bastante "Eres muy buena para ella Huye lejos" Korra miraba confundida esta escena, Jinora tampoco entendía bien, pero creyendo que era alguna broma comenzaba a sonreír, mientras el joven de ojos verdes se alejaba, dejando a una incómoda Korra riendo falsamente para tranquilizar ese horrible momento que acababa de ocurrir.

-Minutos después-

El sonido de los videojuegos se escuchaba alrededor, un videojuego anunciaba una batalla épica, pero solo se trataba de una pump[3], y en este se encontraban Jinora y Korra jugando a este único e interesante juego que se encontraba en el árcade

"¿Sabías que al ex gobernante de la nación del fuego lo llamaban 'Zuzu'? Trataba de romper el hielo la joven de cabello castaño y piel morena "Siempre creí que eran cosas que inventaban en las historias, o que alguien tenía mucha imaginación, y luego descubrí que así lo llamaba su hermana menor: Azula, pero decidieron dejar de nombrarlo, creyeron que la gente no respetaría a su gobernante si tenía un apodo como ese" Continuaba hablando mientras ambas seguían los pasos que el juego les indicaba, Jinora parecía realmente impresionada por lo que su novia le contaba.

Ambas chicas se coordinaban muy bien, bailando de una forma que superaron al juego en modo perfecto, en la mirada de Jinora había algo que preocupaba a Korra, pero no entendía de que se trataba, algo que la ponía nerviosa, por lo que hacía una seña diciéndola a la joven que debían retirarse del lugar, algo que captaba Jin a la perfección mientras tomaba sus cosas de la escuela y abandonaban el árcade.

Unos minutos después ambas llegaban a una no muy llamativa tienda de ropa dentro de la ciudad "Yo no escucho mucha música" Comentaba Jinora mientras Ko continuaba viendo la ropa "Conozco muchos chicos que tocan el violín, el piano, pero ustedes son geniales"

"Yo siempre supe que era genial, pero no sabía que éramos geniales en conjunto. Gracias, Jinora" El ego de Korra se podía ver desde kilómetros de distancia, todos sabían que ella tenía una gran autoestima, exceso de amor propio.

Después fueron a una tienda de discos, donde ambas comenzaban a revisar lo que vendían en ese lugar.

"Hablo en serio, van a triunfar en la industria"

"Creo que somos bastante buenos, pero sería genial que la gente usara playeras de nuestra banda, comprara nuestros discos y todo eso"

Jinora volteaba hacia donde una empleada de cabello largo y negro, con piel morena se encontraba acomodando mercancía "Disculpa ¿Tendrás algo de 'Los lobos murciélago'?"

"¿Buscaste en la sección llamada 'Lobos murciélago'?" La empleada respondía con mucha indiferencia hacía Jinora, haciéndola sentir mal.

"Gracias, Eska" Respondía apenada Korra.

"¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta este viernes o estarás ocupada cuidando niños?" Preguntaba Eska Powers a Korra que aun veía discos para no verla a los ojos, la joven trataba de burlarse con sarcasmo de la de ojos azules

"Gracias, Eska" Respondía apenada de nuevo Korra "No la escuches, Jinora" Korra observaba el disco que Jin tenía en las manos y lo tomaba arrojándolo lejos "Yo no escucharía a esa banda"

"Pero yo los adoro" Jinora seguía a la sureña que se alejaba de donde estaba Eska.

"Yo también los adoraba hasta que se volvieron comerciales y firmaron ese contrato con esa gran disquera, y cuando esa bajista que tienen se volvió una perra loca que arruinó mi vida por siempre" Korra contaba sus razones para odiar a 'Lobos Murciélago'

"Ginger Adams es tan genial ¿Has leído su blog?" Preguntaba Jinora realmente emocionada por saber que pensaba Korra.

"Disculpa, estábamos hablando de mi ¿No?" Cambiaba astutamente el tema la joven de tez morena.

Mientras caminaban hacia el hogar de Korra, Jinora le contaba a Korra lo emocionada que estaba de salir con alguien como ella "Nunca había salido con alguien tan talentosa como tú"

"¿Has salido con muchas personas?"

"No, en realidad no."

"Entonces, como sea"

"De hecho nunca he besado a nadie" Se daba cuenta Jinora haciendo que Korra se detuviera.

"Oye tranquila" La menor se sentía segura con la sureña y recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro musculoso de esta última.

Durante todo el viaje al hogar de la mayor, ambas iban tomadas de las mano, Jinora realmente estaba emocionada de conocer el hogar de su novia, hasta que por fin después de minutos de viaje llegaban "Bueno, hemos llegado" Señalaba Korra la puerta de su hogar.

"¿Esta es tu guarida secreta?"

"Así es"

"¿Puedo pasar?" La joven oriental quería entrar con toda la emoción que su pequeño y adorable corazón le permitía.

"Bueno, mi guarida secreta es del tipo que no acepta menores de edad"

"Oh, es una pena" Seguía sonriendo la menor.

"¿Pero te gustaría ver el hogar donde crecí?"

"Sería asombroso"

"Vayamos entonces" Caminaba Korra en señal de guiarla, pero no llegaron muy lejos, ya que al cruzar la calle se encontraba su hogar "Hemos llegado" Señalaba a una hermosa y gran casa muy típica de los suburbios.

"Genial" Comentaba sinceramente Jinora.

"Sí" Algo en la cara de Korra no demostraba esa confianza usual en ella.

Continuara en el capítulo 3

 **Notas del autor:**

-Por fin escribí el emocionante capítulo 2 ¿Acaso Sheep podrá escapar del General Específicamente? Esperen, caricatura equivocada.

-Ojala les guste como va, recuerden está basada al 100% en la película, así que verán que es todo igual o al menos muy parecido.

-Al final de esta nota pondré un aviso.

[1] Creí que Zhu-Li sería una buena hermana para Korra, por eso decidí elegirla a ella.

[2] No hablo de objeto literalmente, hablo de alguien que ama.

[3] Ya saben, las máquinas de baile se llaman así.

-Les agradezco a aquellos que están leyendo el fic, gracias por sus reviews y sus follows

-No se estresen en el próximo capítulo saldrá Asami por fin.

 **Aviso:**

-Decidí ser la próxima Taka AKA Scar del Rey León y tengo preparado un discurso y todo para explicar mi aviso:

 _Con todo el dolor en mi seguiré escribiendo fics, pero desde las cenizas trágicas ascenderemos para saludar el principio de la nueva era, en la que los escritores famosos y los no famosos se unirán en un futuro grande y glorioso para el fandom._

-También tengo les diré:

 _Listos ya para un acto genial_

 _Planeándolo todo con mucho cuidado._

 _A un lado me hacían_

 _Y no me leían_

 _Seré respetada_

 _Amada, alabada._

 _Por lo genial que soy._

 _Y mis fics al fin leerán_

 _¡Listos ya!_

-Como notaran tengo problemas con Scar del rey león.

-Ese era el aviso, ojala la noticia les guste.


	3. Asami

**Capítulo 3: Asami.**

El ardiente sol iluminaba el cielo, Korra abría sus ojos para ser cegada por la luz del poderoso astro, al mirar a su alrededor todo lo que había era desierto, montes de arena y un cactus, la sureña se dejaba caer al piso de rodillas debido a esta visión que tenía frente a ella "Que soledad" Y cuando por fin estaba a punto de rendirse, una chica más, una que se encontraba en patines se acercaba a ella.

"No estás sola" Decía la misteriosa chica con frialdad en su voz.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntaba Korra a esta misteriosa figura, mientras volteaba a verla para identificarla.

"Estas teniendo un sueño idiota" Le decía la chica en patines, la joven usaba gogles, una bolsa de lado y su cabello era largo y negro, un muy hermoso cabello. Ella se alejaba patinando frente a los ojos de nuestra protagonista.

"¿Eso significa que nos podemos besar?" Y con esta última pregunta, la joven de tez morena despertaba de su sueño, asustada por lo que acababa de suceder "¡Por Raava!" Decía Korra tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué pasa, Korra?" Preguntaba Wu con el cabello despeinado después de dormir por un largo rato, el joven se encontraba dormido junto a Korra, ambos compartían cama por lo que era fácil para él despertarse ante acciones como las anteriores.

"Tuve un sueño muy loco" Le contestaba Korra a su compañero con agitación en su voz.

"¡Ay por Raava!" Se escuchaba la voz de otro joven, y después un chico de cabello negro despeinado en picos, con una barba no muy notable se sentaba junto a Wu.

"¿Qué te pasa, Baraz[1]?" Baraz era el actual interés amoroso de Wu, podría decirse que era su actual novio.

"Dejen de hablar de sueños. No es algo que me interese" Comentaba el muchacho bastante molesto y con cara de mucho cansancio debido a que lo acababan de despertar con su charla.

"Pero estaba esta chica…" Korra mencionaba lo que recordaba del sueño, ya que no había sido uno muy complicado le facilitaba recordar cada detalle.

"¿Una chica?" Un adormilado Wu le preguntaba a su amiga y compañera de piso.

"¿Era un sueño relacionado con Ginger?" Preguntaba Baraz.

"No se dice ese nombre en nuestro hogar" Un muy enojado joven de cabello castaño regañaba al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado.

"No, no era ella. Era otra chica" Y se levantaba de la cama con esto la joven de ojos azules.

"Oh que bien" El joven de cabello negro respondía sarcásticamente volviendo a dormir.

"Hablando de nuevo ¿No se supone que llevarías a tu falsa novia estudiante a la biblioteca hace media hora?" El muchacho de ojos verdes miraba su reloj mientras le hacía ese breve recordatorio a su amiga, quien se limitaba solamente a mirar a su amigo gay.

"¿Qué te pasa? Apenas son las 6 AM" Y al decir esto la joven abría la puerta para ser golpeada directamente por la luz del sol, demostrándole que era más tarde de lo que pensaba ella.

-Más tarde ese día-

En la biblioteca el letrero de 'Silencio, por favor' le recordaba a la gente el lugar en el que se encontraban, mientras Korra cargaba los libros de su joven novia.

"Esto es muy extraño" Comentaba la sureña sin dejar de sostener los libros.

"¿Qué es lo extraño?" Preguntaba Jinora poniendo más libros sobre los que ya sostenía Korra.

"Las bibliotecas siempre me recuerdan a mi infancia"

"Para ti debe parecer una eternidad" Seguía buscando libros Jin, dejando a Korra con una cara de incertidumbre e incomodidad.

"Cambiemos de tema"

Mientras bajaban las escaleras de la biblioteca, Korra no creía lo que veía, la hermosa chica de sus sueños, la de cabello largo y negro, con hermosos labios rojos y ojos color esmeralda, la chica de los patines, se encontraban ahí, era real. Sus miradas se encontraban, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas y un poco a la menor que veía a su novia cruzar miradas con la que se encontraba en la recepción de la biblioteca. Y después de un breve instante, la desconocida muchacha abandonaba el edificio sin más.

"¿Conoces a esa chica?" Preguntaba la joven Chau, mientras Korra seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de un chico la sacaba de esto.

"¡KORRA!" Le gritaba Bolin a su amiga junto a su oído "En toda la canción, tocaste una maldita nota" Le comentaba su amigo molestó por la situación, se encontraban ensayando y la joven de cabello castaño no parecía estar en ese lugar.

"¿Se me resbaló la mano?" Quería excusarse Korra de sus actos.

"¿Acaso tu nueva novia te está distrayendo?" Opal por fin hacía una pregunta para molestar a Korra.

"¿Mi novia?" Korra había olvidado por un momento a Jinora, que la miraba desde el sofá que se encontraba en la misma habitación, sentada junto a un joven Kai que jugaba sus usuales videojuegos.

"Si quieres hago menos ruido" Se disculpaba inocentemente Jin.

"Volvamos a tocar esa ¿Esta bien?" Bolin trataba de calmar las cosas, pero confundiendo a Korra en el proceso.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Lo he dicho muchas veces hoy, Korra" Bolin regañaba a su amiga mientras se dirigían a la fiesta.

"Vamos a la fiesta, idiota" Opal también regañaba a Korra durante su viaje al evento social.

"¿A cuál fiesta?" La aun confundida Korra no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿De qué fiesta le hablaban sus amigos?

"En lo de Eska" Kai le explicaba con estas simples palabras a su amiga sureña.

"Oh. Creí que ustedes habían terminado" Le comentaba directamente esto a Bolin. En el pasado Bolin y Eska habían salido, románticamente hablando. Pero como era de esperarse, las cosas no salieron bien.

"Yo sé que sí, pero nunca sabes si habrá gente de alguna importante disquera en la fiesta" El muchacho de cabello negro comentaba con cierta ambición en su tono de voz.

"Estos va a apestar a rayos" Reclamaba la chica del sur.

"Al menos podremos quejarnos de algo" La otra muchacha en la banda comentaba molesta mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Ya en la fiesta Korra y Kai bebían en mitad del grupo de gente que se divertía, pero sus rostros demostraban lo aburridos que estaban ambos.

"Esto apesta" Por fin decía Korra sin miedo a que la escucharan, comentario que su joven amigo secundaba.

"Estoy tan aburrida que hare un viaje al baño" Y así se alejaba la mayor con su bebida en mano y abandonando al pequeño Kai entre la multitud.

"Yo tengo que hacer pipí" Comentaba el muchacho con mohicana pero sin que nadie lo escuchara.

La joven de ojos azules subía por unas escaleras donde un muchacho charlaba sobre música con otros asistentes a la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo, al pasar junto a ellos el chico de antes la llamaba "¡Korra! Hola"

"Ah, hola, Hong Li [2]" Regresaba el saludo la chica a quien en ese momento le estaba llamando.

"¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Estas bebiendo algo?" Le preguntaba el muchacho con lentes, delgado y de cabello negro y corto.

"Yo no bebo, esto es Coca-Cola"

"¿Cómo que no bebes? Te he visto ponerte ebria con jugo de cactus"

"Hong ¿Tú conoces a todos, no?"

"Sí, bueno, a casi todos" Le aclaraba el chico, sabía mucho de las personas, pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era un acosador o algo por el estilo, o alguien excesivamente popular.

"¿Conoces a una chica con el cabello así?" Korra sacaba un mal dibujo de una chica, aunque en realidad era solo un círculo con unas rayas de color negro largas.

"Claro, es Asami Sato Flowers[3]. Alguien me dijo que iba a estar aquí hoy"

"¿Qué?" Una emocionada y muy sorprendida sureña no lo creía, la chica de sus sueños iba a estar ahí, en esa misma fiesta.

"¿Por? ¿Te gusta o algo así? Dicen que es muy difícil" Y después de decir esto, Hong miraba como la otra persona en esa escalera desaparecía rápidamente y sin dejar rastro.

Volviendo con Korra, esta buscaba entre la gente a la muchacha que había aparecido en sus sueños, todos los demás en ese momento no eran tan importantes. Hasta que después de minutos de búsqueda, en el fondo, recargada en una pared estaba ella, la misteriosa y hermosa chica del cabello negro y los labios rojos.

Esta chica…

La sureña se acercaba disimuladamente a la hermosa dama, que por casualidad era más alta que ella, y tratando de ser encantadora "Qué onda ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada" Respondía indiferente la chica.

"¿Conoces al señor Zuko?" Sutilmente preguntaba Korra tratando de ser social.

"He oído de él" Bebía de su vaso la acompañante de Korra.

"Al señor Zuko le decían 'zuzu'. Pero dejaron de decirle así para mantener el respeto que le tenían" Pero ella sabía que esa conversación no le estaba interesando a Asami.

"Que interesante" Había sarcasmo en el tono de voz de la más alta.

"¿Estoy soñando?" La de menor estatura quería saber, tal vez todo era un invento de sus sueños, alguna mala broma, pero por la mirada de la joven junto a ella sabía que esto iba a terminar mal "Bueno, te dejare tranquila"

"Gracias" Y con esto Korra se alejaba dejando a Asami sola bebiendo, lo había arruinado todo.

Y entonces….Ella la acosó hasta que se fue de la fiesta.

Korra necesitaba saber urgentemente sobre Asami, y necesitaría ayuda de sus amigos, por lo que encontró a Kai y girándolo súbitamente para hablar con él.

"¡Kai!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba un asustado joven Kai.

"Ella es completamente real" Le decía Korra agitada por la emoción del momento.

"¿Quién?"

"Asami Sato Flowers" No lo creía Korra, ella era real y con esto sorprendía aún más a Kai, y a la vez lo confundía bastante.

'¿Qué me puedes decir de Asami Flowers [4]?" Le preguntaba Korra sin dudarlo ni un poco a Hong, sorprendiéndolo bastante.

"Solo sé que es de la Nación del fuego" Contestaba Hong contándole lo que sabía a su acompañante del sur.

"Claro la Nación del fuego" Y con esto entendía que era diferente a ella, ya que Korra era la tribu agua, no muy compatibles, pero aun así atrayente.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a P'Li y Ming-Hua?" El chico de lentes señalaba en dirección en donde 2 chicas charlaban tranquilamente "Ellas saben mucho más que yo"

"¿Qué saben acerca de Asami Flowers?" Caminaba Korra en dirección de las chicas, para después interrumpir su divertida y emocionante conversación.

"He escuchado que tiene novio" Le respondía P'Li bastante molesta.

"Un chico de la Ciudad Capital de la Nación del fuego" Agregaba Ming al comentario que su amiga le decía a Korra.

"Si, muy bonito" Contestaba con una falsa sonrisa y sarcasmo la sureña "¿Qué más?"

"Oí decir que pelea con todo el mundo" Ahnah[5], otra chica a la que Korra le preguntaba sobre la chica de sus sueños, le acababa de contestar lo que había escuchado.

"Está en otro nivel" Respondía un joven de cabello negro y corto llamado Kong[6].

"Hombres y mujeres mueren a sus pies" Otra misteriosa chica respondía a la curiosidad de la chica de hermosos ojos color zafiro.

"Tiene cicatrices de guerra, amiga" Los chicos le contaban cada vez cosas más sorprendentes a Korra acerca del amor de su vida, hasta que…

"¿Qué con Asami Flowers?" Eska estaba molesta por lo que la chica Pilgrim le acababa de preguntar.

"Eska ¿La conoces? Cuéntame todo lo que sepas"

"Tiene unos días que se mudó a Ciudad Republica. Trabaja en Industrias Futuro. Viene seguido a mi tienda de discos"

"¿En serio?"

"¿No dijiste que acababa de romper su relación con alguien?" Bolin se acercaba interrumpiendo la conversación y abrazando a Eska por el hombro, situación que incomodaba mucho a la joven.

"¿De verdad?" Nuestra protagonista quería saber más y más, todo lo que pudiera sobre Asami.

"Si, amiga. Tuvieron una gran pelea o algo así" El chico de ojos verdes contestaba para informarle todo lo que sabía a su mejor amiga.

"¿En serio?" Se entusiasmaba más y más la chica de cabello castaño.

"¡Sí! No quería que Korra lo supiera, Bolin" Reclamaba Eska con mucha ira en su voz soltándose del abrazo que Bolin le estaba dando en ese momento.

"Esa chica es única" Sonreía Korra, esa curiosa sonrisa que enamoraba a quien conociera y pudiera ser testigo de ella.

"Korra, te prohíbo que te acerques a Asami" Gritaba la chica de cabello negro para darle un tono de autoridad a su conocida "Aunque no hayas tenido una pareja de verdad en más de un año" Y con esto le daba el golpe de gracia a la sureña.

"Tranquila, el luto de Korra ha terminado oficialmente" Intervenía Bolin para defender a la bajista de su banda "Ahora sale con una estudiante"

"Salir con una estudiante es parte del periodo de luto, Bolin" Explicaba Eska la verdadera profundidad de la situación.

"En eso tiene razón" El chico de ojos verdes volvía a abrazar a su ex novia de la forma que ella odiaba más que nada en este mundo, de la misma de unos momentos atrás.

"Creí que ustedes habían terminado" Trataba de entender los actos de Bolin, ya que hasta donde ella sabía ambos chicos habían terminado su relación amorosa.

"No quiero que asustes a la chica más genial de mi fiesta" Y con estas palabras se soltaba de nuevo del brazo de su ex novio "Todo el mundo sabe que eres una aspirante a casanova, tú, idiota"

"Eso no es cierto" Se defendía la sureña.

"¿Y ese tiempo con Yangchen[7]?"

"Malentendido"

"¿Y lo de Kotatsu[8]?"

"No era lo que parecía"

"Esa vez que plantaste a Opal por…" Comentaba por último la chica seria, pero era interrumpida por la presente miembro de 'Fire Ferrets'

"Opal y yo estamos bien ahora" Comentaba Korra, al voltear se encontraba con la mirada seria y aterrada de la joven Bei Fong[9].

"Como sea. Asami está fuera de tu alcance ¿Entendido?" Regresaba a la conversación Eska ante la confundida mirada de los jóvenes que estaban con ella charlando "Y ni siquiera estoy segura de con quien está saliendo. Siempre menciona a un tal Iroh[10]" Tomaba un poco de su bebida para calmar todo el enojo que la muchacha frente a ella le había causado.

"No sé qué me pasa con ella"

"¡Olvídalo, Korra!" Y con este grito de Eska todas las ilusiones de Korra por un amor real se iban desvaneciendo, y no entendía el porqué.

Continuara en el emocionante Capítulo 4…

 **Notas del autor:**

-Volví con más Korra Pilgrim vs los ex de la chica de sus sueños, ojala les guste este capítulo.

-Como lo prometí en este por fin aparece Asami.

[1] A lo mejor por nombre no lo ubicaran muchos, pero es el chico al que Bolin y Varrick ayudan en el campo ese de concentración Nazi de Kuvira.

[2] A este tampoco lo recordaran por nombre, es el guardia al que inculparon de ayudar a Zaheer y compañía en Zaofu.

[3] Asami Sato Flowers, se me hizo genial respetar su apellido, pero le agregue el Flowers para no perder la esencia del personaje de Ramona Flowers.

[4] Me dio flojera seguir escribiendo el Sato, dejémoslo como Asami Flowers.

[5] Ella es la chica que salvaron Bolin y Varrick del centro de concentración Nazi de Kuvira.

[6] Es el chavo buena onda que estaba en el zeppelín con Asami y Korra, uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

[7] Me quede sin personajes femeninos no principales en Korra o que no planee usar más adelante, así que decidí meter a otros Avatar y chicas de la serie de Aang.

[8] Es un personaje de mi creación, si quieren saber de ella pueden leer otros de mis fics Korrasami.

[9] Se preguntaran porque a Opal no le puse el apellido de Kim, porque el apellido Bei Fong es muy cool como para cambiarlo por otro, sin importar lo genial que sea Kim.

[10] Creí que Iroh podría ser Gideon, me gusta para el personaje, algunos hubieran esperado que en ese papel hubiera puesto a Mako, pero a él le tengo otro papel dentro de los 7 ex novios.

-Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

-Por favor, dejen reviews, follows o recomiéndenlo.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

 **Aviso:**

Como ahora me enfocare también a mi pasatiempo de cantar covers, del podcast y de hacer Steven Universe la Serie Resumida, me tomare un tiempo en actualizar varios fics, tal vez incluya este, pero no se preocupen, no abandonare el proyecto de los fics Korrasami.


	4. La Cita

**Capítulo 4: La cita**

La puerta del hogar donde residía Korra se abría bruscamente y la silueta de un hombre se veía a través del marco de la puerta "¡Adivina quién esta ebrio!" Preguntaba con euforia el joven que compartía hogar con Korra mientras encendía la luz y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Adivinare, es Wu" Korra le respondía a su amigo mientras trataba de despertar totalmente después de ser interrumpida en su sueño.

"¡Adivinaste bien!" Le arrojaba sus llaves a Korra en la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto a su amiga.

"La chica de mis sueños"

"Sí, esa chica" Respondía ebrio Wu mientras se relajaba.

"La vi en la biblioteca cuando lleve a Jinora"

"Si, biblioteca ¿Podemos fingir que hablamos de un hombre?" Decía Wu adormilado y ebrio.

"Y después estaba ahí en la fiesta de Eska"

"Hey, estaba él ahí en la fiesta de Eska"

"Creo que ella es…"

"Creo que él es"

"Creo que es la chica de mis sueños[1]" Pero esta vez Wu no repetía lo que Korra decía, de hecho levantaba su cabeza para mirar a la chica, su rostro demostraba mucha confusión y sorpresa.

"Entonces termina con tu falsa novia estudiante" Aconsejaba Wu, pero parecía que la chica de ojos azules no lo estaba escuchando.

"Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida"

"Entonces termina con tu falsa novia estudiante" Repetía Wu recostando su cabeza en la almohada y esta vez haciendo que Korra volteara a verle.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntaba la morena confundida por lo que su amigo le decía.

"Deberías terminar con tu…falsa….novi-"Pero Wu no terminaba la frase ya que era derrotado por el sueño.

"No entiendo lo que me dices, viejo" El sonido del teléfono volvía a llamar la atención de Korra, quien rápidamente levantaba la bocina para responder la llamada.

"¿Estás pensando en salir con 2 chicas?" Una furiosa Zhu-Li regañaba a su hermana desde el otro lado del teléfono, sorprendiendo a la menor.

"Nunca haría eso" Se defendía del sermón la chica de ojos azules.

"Entonces termina con tu falsa novia estudiante"

"¿Quién te dijo todo eso?" Estaba curiosa por saber quién había informado a su hermana sobre ese incidente y en tan corto tiempo.

"Wu ¿No es obvio?"

"Pero está dormido" Miraba Korra a su amigo dormir como roca[2]

"Eso no es importante. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo horrible que es que te engañen"

"¿No tienes un trabajo que hacer?" Una molesta Korra se animaba a preguntarle a Zhu-Li para que la dejara en paz.

"Cierto. Tengo que avisarles a todos de la noticia. Adiós" Y con esto la chica de lentes colgaba, dejando estupefacta a Korra, que al voltear vio a Wu con su celular en la mano y el texto 'Mensaje enviado', y el nombre de su hermana arriba.

"¿Cómo lo haces, Wu?" Volvía a su sueño Korra.

"¡WU!" Gritaba la chica despertando a su compañero esa mañana fría.

"¿Cuál es el sitio web de ' '?" Preguntaba Korra sentada frente a la computadora mientras el chico de ojos verdes se reponía del sueño.

"' '" Respondía con sarcasmo Wu.

"Tengo que ordenar algo genial para el auto que aún no tengo pero que es una buena excusa"

"Tiene un mensaje" Decía una voz que provenía desde la computadora.

"Amigo, esta cosa dice que tengo un mensaje" Se sorprendía la sureña, ella nunca había usado una computadora antes.

"Es asombroso lo que las computadoras hacen en estos días" Volvía a decir con sarcasmo el chico que antes estaba ebrio.

"Y lo leo" Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo la chica que compartía piso con el chico gay.

"Felicidades" Había tanto sarcasmo en la voz de Wu que se podía ver a kilometros.

"Querida señorita Korra: Me he enterado de que pronto vamos a tener una pelea. Mi nombre es Ryu Patel[3] y blah blah blah…Es una advertencia, mano a mano…los 7 siniestros yadda yadda yadda…Esto Es….Esto es…." Leía Korra el texto que se encontraba en el mensaje algo asustada.

"¿Qué es Korra?" Se hartaba Wu de que la chica no terminara de leer

"Esto es lo más aburrido que he leído en toda mi vida. Lo borrare" Tomaba el mouse la morena y borraba el correo que había recibido unos minutos atrás mientras Wu observaba una escena ridícula.

"Korra ¿Estas esperando lo que pediste?" Preguntaba viendo a la sureña sentarse en el piso frente a la puerta de la entrada.

"Puede que así sea" Respondía la joven sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

"Es fin de semana, lo mandaran hasta el lunes" Wu trataba de explicarle la situación a la chica que esperaba desesperada frente a la puerta como niño en navidad.

Pero entonces el timbre de la puerta sonaba haciendo que Korra se levantara rápidamente y que además una gran sonrisa naciera en su rostro "¿Qué decías?" Y abría la puerta la pequeña Korra, pero al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todas.

"¡Abrazo sorpresa!" Decía Jinora mientras se lanzaba sobre Korra abrazándola del cuello y haciendo que la otra chica se sintiera mal.

"Yupi, abrazo sorpresa" El tono de la sureña demostraba que no estaba muy feliz por la situación.

"¿No lo recuerdas? Nos veríamos en la parada del autobús hace media hora" Jinora no quitaba sus brazos de alrededor del cuello de Korra.

"¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así de importante?"

Jinora abrazaba a su novia, cuyo rostro demostraba lo idiota que estaba siendo y el daño que le podría causar a Jin en el futuro, mientras Wu se arrojaba a la cama, no podía más con esta horrible situación.

En la tienda de discos…

"Mi club es aburrido, ponen música de ancianitos mientras trabajamos ahí" Le contaba Jinora a su novia como si fuera algo que le interesara a la mayor.

En la tienda de ropa…

"Ikki termino con Shin y ahora le gusta Roku[4]…"

En el árcade…

Jinora y Korra jugaban el mismo juego de antes, pero esta vez la sureña parecía realmente ausente, tanto que iba perdiendo la partida, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, ella sabía lo que debía hacer, pero al ver a la sonriente Jinora se sentía mal "Jin, creo que…" Pero esa sonrisa solo volvió más difícil hacer lo inevitable.

-Más tarde ese día-

Korra tocaba la guitarra de Bolin, había depresión en sus ojos, pero Bolin tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a hablar a través de él "Prepárense todos. Nos conseguí una actuación" Y entonces era interrumpido por un grito de emoción y Jinora aparecía frente al joven de ojos verdes, totalmente emocionada.

"¿Cuándo?" Bolin y Korra tenían caras de molestia, la de Bolin era de confusión y la de Korra literalmente denotaba incomodidad.

"Este miércoles, en el estadio de Pro-bending[5]. Y lo que es mejor aún, es la GBCR" Un confianzudo Bolin le comentaba a la joven estudiante, y además había cierto orgullo en lo que decía, impresionando bastante a Kai que se encontraba en el sillón jugando.

"¿La guerra de bandas de Ciudad Republica?" Jinora preguntaba entusiasmada la joven, en verdad quería saber todo lo que pudiera para apoyar a la banda donde tocaba su novia.

"Efectivamente. Verán este sujeto en mi trabajo me preguntó si conocía alguna banda. Y le dije: 'Amigo, yo tengo una banda' Y él preguntó '¿Tienes una banda?' Y yo 'Si, estoy en una banda'" Contaba con mucha elocuencia el muchacho de ojos verdes.

"La mejor historia del mundo" Le interrumpía con sarcasmo la joven Opal.

"¿Qué ganarían?" Se interesaba de nuevo Jinora en saber esto.

"Nada, solo un contrato para grabar con Fire Inc. Mundial" Bolin no podía contener la emoción de lo que podría ser su futuro.

Y desde un sofá Korra interrumpía "¿Y esos son?"

"¿No lo conoces?" La novia de Korra no entendía esas palabras, todos conocían a esa empresa.

"I-Man es el productor independiente del momento, amiga mía" la morena ya entendía la situación "Si ganamos, no solo Jinora usara playeras de 'Fire Ferrets' Los chicos geniales las usaran también" Comentaba el chico tomando a la menor del hombro, mientras ella sonreía de la emoción.

"Korra, te prometo que dejare todas mis actividades después de la escuela para poder ir con ustedes" Y con esto Jinora asustaba a la mayor de las chicas, haciendo que abandonara la habitación rápido.

"Tengo que ir al sanitario" Se levantaba la sureña para evitar estar otro minuto en ese lugar.

"¿Y contra quién compiten?" Es lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, hasta que otra vez respondía la pregunta.

"Contra Huan y los muchachos" Le respondía la voz que obviamente provenía de Bolin.

"¿Ese grupo musical con Huan y los muchachos?" Ahora la voz que se escuchaba era del joven Kai.

"Sí. Los odio tanto" Se unía Opal a la conversación con mucha furia en su voz.

Caminaba la chica del sur al sanitario, y al llegar por fin hacia sus necesidades naturales, se lavaba las manos como cualquier ser humano civilizado lo haría, y al abrir la puerta algo la sorprendía, en lugar de la casa había casilleros, como los de la escuela, de hecho se encontraba en un pasillo escolar, y en ese lugar, patinando, aparecía Asami con sus gogles y su cabello negro y largo.

"Oye" Llamaba Korra a la chica de ojos verdes, y al verla alejarse de donde se encontraba comenzaba a correr para atraparla, pero al dar vuelta se daba cuenta que ahí se encontraba la puerta de su hogar y afuera Asami con una caja en su mano.

"Oye" Volvía a decir la joven de ojos azules, pero esta vez despertando de lo que parecía ser algún loco sueño, y corriendo rápidamente a la puerta de su hogar, y justo como lo pensaba, al abrirla, del otro lado estaba la joven de labios rojos tocando el timbre.

"¿Korra Pilgrim?" Preguntaba la joven Flowers[6]

"Hola, pensaba en invitarte a salir, pero luego me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sería ¿Te gustaría salir un día de estos?" Una tímida Korra, pero muy feliz se atrevía a decirle a la chica que estaba frente a ella, pero…

"No, pero gracias ¿Podrías firmar esto?" Asami le entregaba a Korra su paquete y una hoja que debía firmar, era una forma muy sutil de rechazarla.

"Me desperté y estabas en mi sueño. Incluso soñé con este momento en que entregabas el paquete ¿No es una locura?"

"No lo es" Respondía con indiferencia la chica más alta.

"¿Ah no?" Una confundida Korra, no entendía bien lo sucedido, lo que la otra quería decirle.

"Para nada, diría que tienes una carretera subespacial bastante conveniente dentro de tu cabeza, y quisiera usarla. Se hacen 5 Km en 15 segundos" Sonaba como una loca que parecía confundir aún más a Korra.

"Sí, claro"

"Lo olvide, ustedes no tienen eso en Ciudad Republica"

"¿No te acuerdas de mí, cierto? Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Eska el otro día"

"¿Eres esa lunática chica que hablaba del señor Zuko?"

"No, claro que no. Esa debió ser alguna idiota, hay muchos idiotas por aquí. Yo era la otra chica, ya sabes, la otra"

"Debes firmar por esto, lo que quiera que sea" Volvía a entregarle Asami a Korra la pluma y el papel que debía firmar, además del paquete mencionado antes.

"Pero si firmo este documento, te iras" Trataba de coquetearle la morena a la chica de piel blanca.

"Así funciona esto" Realmente se estaba molestando la chica de hermosa piel.

"Tal vez ¿Quieres salir un día de estos? Ya sabes para conocernos mejor. Eres la chica nueva en la ciudad, yo he vivido aquí la mayor parte de mi vida, supongo que hay razones para que salgas conmigo en una cita" Korra seguía con su intento barato de coquetear con la hermosa joven que llevaba el paquete que había solicitado solo para verla.

"¿Quieres que salga contigo?" Le preguntaba esto Asami a la otra parte de la conversación, había indiferencia en su voz.

"Eso sería genial" Sonreía la morena para convencer totalmente a Asami.

"¿Si salgo contigo firmaras por este maldito paquete?" Y al decir esto Korra tomaba el paquete y el formulario sin pensarlo ni un minuto y lo devolvía todo a Asami, un nuevo record, y como si de una profesional se tratase arrojaba el paquete a la basura encestando a la primera.

"¿A las 8?" Sonreía de nuevo Korra, estaba muy feliz de haber conseguido su cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Así que si…

Esa noche, en el parque cercano a su hogar se llevaría a cabo la cita, Asami se encontraba esperando en ese lugar, mientras Korra se acercaba a donde la chica que había robado su corazón se encontraba.

"¿Por qué estas parada ahí?" Preguntaba curiosa la morena.

"He estado esperando por ti" Miraba Asami a la otra chica, no le reclamaba, pero parecía algo molesta.

"Perdona, pero creí que eras demasiado genial para ser puntual" Se rascaba el cuello Korra en señal de pena.

"Bueno, creíste mal" Se alejaba Asami, ante la mirada de una confundida Korra.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir a Ciudad Republica?" Preguntaba la chica de ojos azules mientras ella y su cita caminaban por el frio parque.

"Supongo que necesitaba escapar. Conseguí este trabajo aquí, y Iroh siempre decía que Ciudad Republica era genial, así que aquí me tienes" Contaba su historia la chica con gogles mientras se detenía.

"¿Iroh es tu novio?" La curiosidad invadía a Korra cada segundo, necesitaba saber más sobre este chico.

"Digamos que es un amigo"

"¿Fue tu novio?"

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" Y con cierta incomodidad Asami le daba la espalda a Korra, estaba realmente molesta acerca de este tema.

"No me interesa saber de este chico, en realidad"

"Cuéntame de ti" Preguntaba Asami a su acompañante.

"Ahora tengo varios trabajos. Por ejemplo mi último trabajo es una historia larga y llena de muchos suspiros" Ahora contaba Korra mientras ella y la otra chica se sentaban en los columpios a charlar un rato.

"Conozco muchas historias así"

"¿Por eso dejaste la nación del fuego?"

"En parte. Creo que era el momento para cambiar de aires"

"Esta Ciudad tiene un aire diferente. Aire fresco o puede ser el frio invierno" Ambas chicas se miraban con tranquilidad.

Mientras partían del tranquilo lugar Asami volvía a hablar "Esto es raro ¿No estamos en Abril o un mes cálido?"

"Lo sé, es bastante extraño. Apenas si puedo verte, esto es un desastre"

"'Desastre natural' es una buena excusa para una horrible cita"

"¿Es una cita entonces?" La cara de la de menor estatura demostraba felicidad y con este comentario hacía que Asami se detuviera.

"¿Dije cita?" Y al voltear veía a Korra asentir con mucha alegría en su corazón "Mi lengua se enredó. Pero bueno, la noche no ha terminado, por ahí hay algo interesante" Y con su mirada la mayor señalaba algo delante de ellas.

"¿Algo?" Preguntaba la confundida segunda persona en esa cita.

"Una puerta" Y frente a ellos una puerta blanca con un engrane negro pintado, aparecía "Vamos" Asami invitaba a Korra a seguirla hacia la puerta, y todo de una forma que la chica de cabello castaño no creía, la de cabellera larga y negra la invitaba a tomarla de la mano.

El tiempo y el espacio parecían detenerse, lo que confundía mucho a Korra, parecía algo sueño loco que ni ella lograba comprender.

Asami se acerca…

Ahora ambas se encontraban en una pequeña habitación, Korra acariciaba sus brazos por culpa del frio de antes, mientras Asami la veía desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación "¿Qué clase de té te gustaría?"

"¿No había de un solo tipo?" Miraba confundida por esta pregunta a Asami.

La joven de labios rojos habría un gabinete en su cocina "Hay de mora, frambuesa, ginseng, valeriana, té verde, verde con limón, verde con limón y miel, desastre hepático, jengibre con miel, jengibre sin miel, vainilla con almendras, trufa blanca, arándano con manzanilla, vainilla con nuez, jazmín y té negro[7]" Daba la larga lista y luego observaba a su invitada.

"¿Inventaste algunos de esos nombres?"

"Yo tomare de jazmín[8]"

"Suena bien" Secundaba la joven que se encontraba sentada a la mesa.

La joven Flowers servía las tazas de té y le sonreía a su cita "Te traeré una cobija para el frío"

"Eso sería genial"

Asami caminaba a su habitación, Korra estiraba su cuello para ver que ocurría, estaba desesperaba, se levantaba y decidida iba hacía la habitación de la chica de mayor estatura para ver porque tardaba tanto, pero se sorprendía un poco al notar que esta última se cambiaba de ropa y la atrapaba en bra y la parte inferior de su traje "Amiga, me estoy cambiando, toca la puerta al menos"

"Perdona, tenía frío" Se tapaba sus ojos Korra con sus manos para evitar la vergüenza que de por si estaba pasando en ese momento.

"Toma ¿Ya no tienes frío?" La voz de la hermosa chica era lo único que escuchaba Korra.

"Vaya es bastante calientito ¿Qué es?" Había mucha ingenuidad en la voz de la menor.

Al abrir los ojos veía a Asami frente a ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Vaya" La chica morena no lo creía, Asami estaba muy cerca de ella, acercando sus labios a los de ella, hasta que se hundían en un apasionado y romántico beso de amor, Korra podría jurar que los ángeles tocaban una canción de amor durante ese momento tan privado para ellas. Pero estúpidamente interrumpía el mejor momento de su vida "¿Ibas a traer la cobija de tu cama?"

"Eso creo"

"Deberíamos meternos bajo la cobija, ya sabes con tanto frío" Sugería la morena con sensualidad en su voz, mientras la chica de ojos verdes la veía lentamente con incredulidad.

"¿Y nuestro Té?"

"Podría no tomar té"

Y así unos minutos después, Korra y Asami se encontraban semi-desnudas en la cama de esta última, besándose y acariciándose de una forma apasionada, como si nada importara en ese momento. Solo eran ellas 2 en el mundo y nadie más, pero…

"Cambie de idea" Comentaba Asami rompiendo el sensual beso que ella y Korra compartían en ese preciso instante.

"¿Acerca de qué cambiaste de idea?"

"No quiero tener sexo contigo, Pilgrim. No en este momento" Y con esto la mayor se recostaba junto a la menor, decepcionando, por obvias razones, a Korra.

"Bueno"

"Tranquila, no te mandare a casa con esta tormenta de nieve. Puedes dormir aquí, en mi cama. Y me reservo el derecho de cambiar de idea acerca del sexo"

"Esto es muy agradable. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que necesitaba esto, sea lo que sea, muchas gracias" Comentaba con mucha serenidad la sureña.

"De nada" Agradecía Asami dándole un beso a Korra en la mejilla, mientras tomaba el cuello de la chica de ojos azules y la acercaba a su propio rostro.

Y así amanecía en la casa de Asami Flowers.

"¿Podría no ser una aventura de una sola noche? Para empezar porque no me tocó nada. Es una broma" Preguntaba Korra a su anfitriona mientras salían del hogar que habían compartido unos momentos antes.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Ven a la primer ronda de la guerra de las bandas" Se le ocurría a Korra de momento.

"¿Tienes una banda?"

"Somos pésimos, pero sería genial que vinieras. Por favor" Casi rogaba y hacía esos ojitos de cachorrito a los que nadie se resistía.

"Está bien, iré" Respondía incomoda Asami mientras se alejaba un poco de la chica.

"¡Espera! ¿Me darías tu numero al menos?" Gritaba la chica de cabello color castaño y al instante Asami regresaba patinando con un papel en la mano que le entregaba a la otra muchacha, y en este se encontraba su número "El número de una chica"

"Te veré en el show, Korra Pilgrim" Comentaba la mayor alejándose patinando por la calle.

"Sí, es esta noche en el…."

Continuara en el Capítulo 5…

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, lectores. Volví de nuevo con otro capítulo de su fic no favorito de todos los tiempos.

-Ojala les guste por fin empieza lo bueno de la historia.

[1] Por eso el título ¿No?

[2] No hablo de que las rocas duerman, hablo de que nada lo despertaba

[3] Spoiler, hahaha ya les explicare en el próximo capítulo porque elegí a Ryu en este papel.

[4] Me quede sin personajes, y cuando lo escribí pensé en el joven Roku, no el anciano, que enferma me vería si fuera así.

[5] Si, jajajaja creí que sería asombroso meter ese grandioso lugar en la historia.

[6] XD ya se los dije antes es Asami Sato Flowers, pero me da flojera ponerlo completo, lo dejo como Flowers nada más

[7] Anote cada té de los que mencionan en la película original, pero cambie los últimos 2 por unos más típicos, ya saben tradicionales.

[8] El jazmín en un té clásico en Avatar y no quería cambiar eso.

-Muchas gracias por leer, dejen reviews, o compártanlo con sus amigos, e incluso con sus amigos si así lo desean.

-Gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Ryu Patel

**Capítulo 5: Ryu Patel.**

El estadio de Pro-bending de Ciudad Republica, un lugar donde la gente joven se reunía a beber y pasar un rato escuchando música en vivo[1]. El sonido de los instrumentos se podía escuchar desde afuera. Y por dentro…

El Estadio de Pro-bending…

Antes un estadio genial, ahora es una cloaca.

Asami entraba y veía el lugar, bastante interesante, hasta que una voz la llamaba a lo lejos.

"Hola, si viniste" La saludaba Korra con mucha alegría en su voz de verla.

"Sí, lo hice" Se acercaba Asami a donde la otra chica se encontraba saludándola.

Korra se quedaba ida al ver a la chica de sus sueños ahí, pero esto incomodaba a Asami, hasta que la voz de otra chica interrumpía el ya de por si incómodo momento.

"Disculpa a mi hermana. Sufre estupidez crónica" Hablaba Zhu-Li mientras veía a Korra hacer el ridículo de su vida "Soy Zhu-Li Pilgrim"

"Hola" Saludaba Asami.

"Este es Wu, su compañero de cuarto" Señalaba la chica de lentes a Wu que estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

"Hola" Saludaba el muchacho al interés romántico de su amiga.

"Este es mi novio Tu" Ahora presentaba al musculoso chico que se encontraba a su lado.

"Hola" Le saludaba con un tono coqueto el chico gay al novio de Zhu-Li, y este último volteaba por educación.

"Y ella es Jinora" Sonreía malévolamente Zhu-Li.

"Hola" Saludaba animada Jinora, sacando a Korra de su felicidad y regresándola a la realidad.

"Hola" Con nervios respondía el saludo Korra a su novia, para luego ser atrapada en un beso y un abrazo proporcionados por la pequeña Jinora.

Asami no creía lo que veía, no había tristeza en su mirada, solo algo de indiferencia por la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos

"¿Te gusta?" Le preguntaba la menor a su novia señalando su cabello, cabello que había cortado y no solo eso, parece que se había hecho un leve tatuaje con forma de flecha[2].

"Bueno, yo…" La siguiente escena era realmente incomoda: Korra miraba a Jinora, quien miraba a Asami; Zhu-Li miraba a Korra; Wu miraba a Tu con ojos de coqueteo y Tu miraba a otro lado para evitar la mirada coqueta de Wu[3]. Korra miraba hacia el frente, en dirección de todos los presentes que conocía en ese momento, quienes la miraban juzgándola "Tengo que irme" y así se alejaba la joven para huir de esa situación que si seguía así terminaría muy mal.

"El siguiente grupo es de Zaofu, y ellos son 'Huan y los muchachos'" El anunciador hablaba a través del micrófono para informar a los visitantes que ocurría en ese momento, quién se presentaría.

"Esto es una pesadilla" Se quejaba Bolin. Pero era interrumpido por Korra que entraba bruscamente a donde se encontraba la banda "Despierta" Se sugería el chico de ojos verdes a sí mismo.

"Cuando estés en el escenario estarás bien" Opal trataba de calmar al chico que estaba desesperado caminando frente a ella.

"Ya estuvimos en el escenario haciendo pruebas de sonido, y no quiero recordarte que el sonidista ya nos odia" Bolin no podía calmarse y le recordaba a los chicos lo sucedido unos minutos antes.

"Son solo nervios, tranquilo" Pero Korra no demostraba aquello que ella quería hacer sentir a su amigo, la situación afuera estaba fea y eso la ponía histérica.

La joven de ojos azules caminaba para ver a todos sus amigos acomodarse en lo más alto de los lugares, para tener una mejor vista del show.

Y en este lugar sucedían cosas también.

"Tu" Llamaba Wu al novio de Zhu-Li "¿Tocan bien o apestan?"

"No han iniciado aun" Le respondía confundido el chico musculoso.

"Eso fue una prueba y felicidades mi amigo, pasaste" Tomaba Wu al chico de sus fornidos brazos.

Tu no entendía lo que pasaba, pero para su suerte la voz de un chico llamaba la atención de todos.

"Hola, buenas noches. Mi nombre es Huan. Ellos son los muchachos" El chico con cara de molestia y un mechón de cabello verde decía desde el micrófono.

"¿La chica también en un muchacho?" Wu trataba de molestar a la banda que se encontraba en ese momento, él sabía que eran los rivales de Korra y los demás.

"Sí" Le respondía Huan desde el micrófono, mientras la pequeña baterista, Tuyen[4], le hacía una seña obscena al chico gay.

"¿Tienen una chica baterista?" Opal no lo creía, no había muchas chicas bateristas, y ella parecía ser especial, hasta ese momento claro.

"Esta canción se llama 'Soy un artista. Soy un, un gran artista[5]' Y va así" La pequeña Tuyen comenzaba a tocar la batería, mientras Hasook y Huan comenzaban a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos y este último decía una pequeña frase, pero al parecer esa era toda la canción "Gracias" Los 3 miembros de la banda se alejaban, pero no sin antes recibir una pequeña crítica destructiva.

"¡No es una carrera, muchachos!" Les gritaba de nuevo Wu para molestarlos, atrayendo la mirada de todos y la molestia de Huan y compañía.

"Esta canción va dedicada al idiota que nos está gritando. Se llama 'Te odiamos, por favor, muérete'"

"Amo esa canción" Volvía Wu a tomar a Tu del brazo, mientras la banda comenzaba a tocar, Tuyen con su batería y Huan con su guitarra iniciaban la canción, mientras Hasook hacia un solo de bajo, seguido del acompañamiento de ambos muchachos y la letra de la canción que salía de los labios de Huan, cosa que asustaba bastante a Bolin, estaban realmente perdidos esta vez.

"¿Cómo vamos a tocar después de esto?" Comentaba el asustado chico de cabello negro, mientras Opal y Kai veían a Huan tocar, por su parte Korra aún seguía pensando en su situación actual "No vamos a ganar. No vamos a firmar con I-man[6]. Nunca tocaremos en la apertura del Teatro Aang [7]. Maldita sea, Korra, deja de estar parada ahí como una idiota. Me pones más histérico" Le gritaba el chico a su mejor amiga, estaba furioso por su situación actual en cuanto a la banda y al mismo tiempo Huan y los muchachos terminaban la canción dedicada a Wu.

"Gracias" Agradecía el joven del mechón verde desde el micrófono.

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraban los amigos y familiares de la joven Pilgrim "¿Cómo conociste a Korra?" Preguntaba curiosa Zhu-Li a Asami

"Es mi amiga"

"A veces es difícil llevar las cuentas, tiene muchas amigas" Comentaba Zhu-Li con un tono de sarcasmo e ironía incomodando bastante a la chica de cabello largo.

"Jinora" Llamaba de nuevo la hermana de Korra, pero esta vez a la novia de su hermana haciendo que volteara "¿Cómo conociste tú a Korra?"

"Bueno…" Comenzaba Jinora, Korra había notado esto y entraba en pánico.

"Esto es una pesadilla horrible" Se decía a sí misma la sureña temiendo lo peor, sabía que debía hacer algo rápido, y sucedió algo sumamente extraño, la chica de piel morena volteaba y le daba una bofetada a su mejor amigo "Necesitamos tocar ahora y muy fuerte"

"Está bien" Respondía Bolin sorprendido aun del acto de su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto Jinora…

"Iba en el autobús con mi mamá…" Pero al mirar en frente la estudiante paraba su historia, sorprendiendo mucho a las otras 2 chicas

"¿En serio ese es el final de tu historia?" Preguntaba con sarcasmo la de labios rojos.

Jinora se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento para ver lo que sucedía en el escenario "¡Por Raava! ¡Son ellos!" Miraba a las demás personas que se encontraban junto a ella y señalaba el escenario.

"La siguiente banda es de Ciudad Republica. Un aplauso para 'Fire Ferrets'" Presentaba el anunciador[8] mientras los chicos de esta banda preparaban sus instrumentos y todo lo necesario para presentarse.

"¡Adoro a 'Fire Ferrets'!" Gritaba fuertemente Jinora desde su asiento, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica de ojos azules.

"¿Estas lista, amiga?" El muchacho fornido le preguntaba a la bajista de la banda, quién asentía demostrando que estaba lista para lo que fuera "Opal ¿Estas lista….?" Pero era interrumpido de nuevo por ese emocionante grito de Opal.

"¡Somos 'Fire Ferrets'! 1,2,3,4" Tras esto la muchacha de ojos verdes comenzaba a tocar su batería, seguida de Bolin y Korra.

El muchacho comenzaba a cantar, Jinora no podía más y se desmayaba de la emoción de escuchar a su banda favorita de todos los tiempos, la única banda que conocía para ser exactos. La ya mencionada banda continuaba con su música, Kai se encontraba tras bambalinas cantando al ritmo de la música y la voz del muchacho de mayor edad, y por el otro lado Tuyen miraba con odio a Opal mientras tocaba la batería. Korra unía su voz con la de su mejor amigo, y mientras lo hacía miraba a Asami, que le parecía corresponder la mirada. Huan y Hasook se unían a Tuyen en las miradas de odio hacia los chicos de 'Fire Ferrets', se odiaban mutuamente ambas agrupaciones musiclaes. Wu le hacía miradas a Tu, quien lo miraba algo incómodo por la situación, pero Zhu-Li parecía incomodarlo aún más y no lograba entender el porqué.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente, hasta que algo interrumpía la presentación, la pared se rompía y descendiendo del agujero hecho en esta, volando se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y lentes "Señorita Pilgrim" Gritaba el muchacho yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba nuestra protagonista, y aterrizaba de pie frente a ella "Soy yo…Ryu Patel[9] Considere iniciada nuestra pelea" Brincaba el muchacho y preparando su puño para golpear a una muy confundida Korra.

"¿Yo qué hice?" La sureña realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Quién demonios era este sujeto? "¿Qué hago?"

Y como si de un milagro se tratase alguien, específicamente el joven Wu respondía a su última pregunta "¡Pelea!"

Tras escuchar su respuesta la joven se animaba a hacerlo, desconectaba su bajo del amplificado y se lo arrojaba a Kai, quien exitosamente lograba tomarlo en sus brazos mientras ella se ponía en posición de pelea, con su codo lograba detener el golpe de su rival y con el otro brazo le propinaba un golpe en la cara arrojándolo lejos, ante la mirada confusa de Asami, Zhu-Li y Wu.

El joven Ryu lograba caer al piso sin lastimarse, ya que detenía cualquier golpe con su mano y sus piernas "Muy bien" Decía mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie.

"Cuidado. Es el tipo ese" Advertía ya ebrio el joven gay sentado en las gradas.

Ryu corría de nuevo para atacar a la chica de piel morena, pero ella rápidamente le propinaba de nuevo una patada que lo enviaba a volar lejos, de hecho a volar por los aires, y de forma más extraña el aire se juntaba alrededor de los pies de Korra haciéndola volar [10], alcanzando a su desafiante y dándole un golpe certero en la quijada, ante la mirada de sus sorprendidos amigos de la banda la chica le regalaba varios golpes al chico de lentes que no podía responderle por más que tratara, recibiendo así el golpe final de este combo que lo enviaba al piso del estadio, entre la multitud reunida en el lugar.

Levantándose al ver que Korra aterrizaba frente a él, pero a pesar de haber recibido semejante tunda, el chico no parecía tener ningún rasguño "Vaya. Eres muy buena oponente, Pilgrim" Por alguna razón siempre que hablaba este chico movía el cuello, como si estuviera bailando en una película de Bollywood[11]

"Dime ¿Quién demonios eres?" Quería saber Korra, necesitaba saberlo, seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"Mi nombre es Ruy Patel. Y soy el primer ex novio siniestro de Asami" Y seguía bailando este tipo mientras con sus dedos hacía una seña de ser el primero.

"¿Su qué?" Volteaba la sureña hacia donde estaba Asami para saber que diantres estaba pasando, los demás imitaban la acción incomodando bastante a la hermosa chica

"¿Quieren otro trago?" Preguntaba esta para evitar las miradas de culpa y curiosidad.

Ryu y Korra se enfrascaban en una pelea de puños y patadas en las que ambos atacaban y defendían, Zhu-Li no entendía que diantres pasaba mientras veía a su hermana pelear con este extraño tío loco, y en ese instante Korra detenía la pelea por alguna razón

"Espera ¿Estamos peleando por Asami?"

"¿No recibiste mi correo explicándote la situación?" Un confundido Ryu preguntaba, estaba seguro de haberlo enviado.

"Por encimita" Pero Wu negaba con la cabeza esta situación, él fue testigo de ese momento, por eso ya sabía quién era Ryu Patel.

"Pagaras por tu insolencia" Y con esto el chico empezaba de nuevo la emocionante pelea con patadas, puños y momentos en los que se defendía del ataque del otro, hasta que por fin Ryu golpeaba a Korra en el rostro rompiendo su defensa, dándole varios golpes en la cara, y por alguna razón este chico parecía seguir bailando para alguna película de la India[12]

"¿Por qué el atuendo?" Preguntaba Wu al joven de lentes para molestarlo.

"¿Es de pirata?" Otro chico random[13] se unía a la pregunta que el chico homosexual le hacía a Patel.

"¿Eres un pirata?" Ahora Korra preguntaba lo mismo.

"Están de moda este año" Y así la pelea continuaba como antes, pero gracias a un movimiento rápido, Korra lograba tomar ambos brazos del joven para frenar los golpes y mirar a Asami, necesitaba preguntarle algo.

"¿De verdad saliste con este tipo?"

"Sí. En séptimo grado" Respondía la chica ante la mirada de todos los presentes en el lugar, incluido el iniciador de esta pelea.

"¿Y?"

Asami se acomodaba para contar la historia de su relación con el peculiar muchacho "Era temporada de pelota Kuai[14] y por alguna razón todos los atletas estaban detrás de mí. Ryu era el único no atleta, ni blanco. De esa forma unimos fuerzas y los derrotamos a todos. Peleamos, reñimos y pateamos por horas. Nadie podía derrotar a Ryu con sus extraños poderes místicos[15][16] Solo nos besamos una vez. Después de una semana y media lo envié a casa con mamá[17]"

"Para tu carro ¿Poderes místicos?" Y tras decir esto, mientras estaba distraída la sureña, Ryu se soltaba del agarre para mirar y señalar a Asami

"Pagaras por esto, Flowers" Asami estaba asustada y sorprendida por toda esta situación.

Nuevamente algo extraño y muy fuera de lugar pasaba Ryu comenzaba a cantar y bailar como si esto en serio fuera Bollywood

" _Y si quieres pelear conmigo,_

 _No eres la más brillante_

 _Ni cuenta te darás_

 _De lo que te pasó"_

Ryu comenzaba a flotar en el aire, pero claro con ayuda de ese viento que se encontraba bajo sus pies ayudándolo, y asustando bastante a Korra.

Mientras flotaba levantaba su mano y una ráfaga de aire salía de su mano[18] y varias chicas con alas aparecían a su lado bailando también

"Este tipo es realmente bueno" Comentaba Bolin sorprendido por lo que sus bellos ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

" _Yo y mis bolas de aire_ [19]

 _Mis nenas diabólicas demoniacas_ [20][21]

 _¡Dile, Ryu!_ [22]

 _Eso te lo digo_

 _Porque sé que soy lo máximo_

 _Lo máximo_ [23] _"_

Mientras cantaba todo esto Ryu bailaba en el aire, confundiendo más a la sureña, lo peor es que esas extrañas chicas junto a él también bailaban, y no lo hacían mal.

Ryu y las jóvenes diabólicas arrojaban ráfagas de aire con la fuerza de huracanes hacía Korra, mandándola a volar, pero por suerte caía de pie gracias a su fuerza y su algo carente agilidad.

" _Bolas de aire_

 _Acabaran con esta idiota_ "

El muchacho y las chicas arrojaban más destruyendo el escenario y asustando a Bolin y compañía que por suerte lograban salvarse del ataque, cuando una de las bolas por fin parecía que iba a golpear a Korra, esta se agacho haciendo que golpearan a Huan y Hasook, con la fuerza del aire salían del lugar atravesando la pared y mandándolos a volar tan lejos que nunca nadie supo de ellos de nuevo[24] Korra veía una de los platillos de la batería de Opal caer al piso, y esto le daba una idea para derrotar a este perdedor con complejo de cantante extranjero.

" _Déjame mostrarte lo que te espera_ "

La sureña corría y tomaba la parte de metal del instrumento evitando los ataques del chico de lentes "Ni siquiera sabes rimar, amigo" Luego de decir esto le arrojaba el platillo justo en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera y las chicas desaparecieran.

"Esto es imposible ¿Cómo sucedió?" El pelinegro se preguntaba, no entendía "Abre los ojos tal vez puedas ver"

La chica Pilgrim con el mismo aire en sus pies que la levantaba antes se dirigía hacia Ryu y de un golpe lo derrotaba.

" **KO** [25]"

El retador desaparecía, de hecho se volvía yuanes, una pequeña cantidad que al aterrizar, la morena se agachaba a recoger "Genial, yuanes"

"Fue un placer conocerte. Despídeme de tus amigos gay" Le comentaba Asami a Zhu-Li que aún estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Amigos gay?" No entendía a qué se refería Asami, mientras veía irse a esta última. Y al voltear al otro lado veía algo que no esperaba "Wu ¿De nuevo?" Tu y Wu se besaban de la forma más gay que pudieran imaginar.

"Solo 5 yuanes. No alcanzaran ni para el autobús" Decía Korra después de contar su ganancia.

"Te presto los otros 50 centavos" Asami le comentaba a la chica de ojos azules mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de ahí.

"Ganó 'Fire Ferrets'" Comentaba el anunciador a los ganadores del concurso.

Jinora por fin despertaba de su desmayo para escuchar ese anuncio "¿Ganaron?" No lo creía habían ganado.

Más tarde….

En el autobús de regreso… "¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntaba Korra tratando de entender al 100% lo que sucedía.

"Creo que si vamos a seguir saliendo, debes derrotar a mis 7 ex siniestros" Explicaba resumidamente Asami a Korra lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Tienes 7 ex novios siniestros?"

"Sí, mis 7 ex novios"

"¿Yo tengo que pelear…?"

"Derrotar" Corregía la chica más alta a la de menor estatura.

"¿Derrotar a tus 7 ex siniestros si vamos a seguir viéndonos?"

"Sí, algo así…Efectivamente"

"¿Estás diciendo que estamos saliendo?"

"Eso creo" Le respondía confundida Asami a Korra.

"¿Significa que podemos besarnos?" Sonreía y levantaba las cejas la sureña tras decir esto, de una forma muy picara.

"Claro" Y también la joven de bellos ojos sonreía al responderle la pregunta.

"Genial"

Y así Korra y Asami se daban un hermoso beso en los labios…

Continuara en el capítulo 6…

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola, aquí Stan Pines…digo yo, su autora menos favorita en el mundo, regrese con una actualización de Korra Pilgrim, por fin vienen las peleas contra los ex siniestros, el siguiente les sorprenderá.

[1] Antes era el estadio de Pro-Bending, originalmente solo se llamaba así, este es una Parodia AU donde no hay poderes como tal.

[2] Tenía que poner lo de su tatuaje hahaha ¿Genial, no?

[3] Tenía que poner esa escena, es tan genial que no podía dejarla fuera.

[4] Tuyen es la chica de la que Meelo se enamora en el libro 4, cuando van al reino Tierra.

[5] Huan es un artista, la música es arte siento que quedaba bien el título.

[6] Ya les dije, más adelante explicare, no quiero spoilear a los que no vieron la película original o no leyeron los comics, o no jugaron el juego.

[7] No se me ocurrió otro nombre mejor para el teatro, además es un gran honor.

[8] Pienso en el anunciador de Pro-bending, el señor buena onda

[9] Dije que les explicaría porque elegí a Ryu, la verdad siempre que buscaba a quien poner en el lugar de Matthew, Ryu aparecía en mi cabeza, y es que de alguna forma uno me recuerda al otro.

[10] Aire control, por eso decía que no había poderes tal cual, pensé usar los elementos como los poderes para el fic

[11] El Hollywood de la India.

[12] Vea el punto 11 para entender este, bueno lo explicare las películas de Bollywood siempre tienen cosas exageradas y algún música con canto y baile

[13] Un chico X en pocas palabras.

[14] Es un deporte de la nación del fuego, solo que se usan brazos y piernas, si gustan pueden buscarlo en internet para más información.

[15] Imagínense la escena como en la película, con los personajes dibujados a la Scott Pilgrim, vuelvan a leer esa parte e imagínenlo así, es genial.

[16] Los poderes místicos son el control de los elementos.

[17] Ya saben con eso de que Ryu vive con su mamá y lo cuidan como si fuera un bebé.

[18] Aire control, ya saben esas bolas como las que ponen bajos sus pies

[19] Sé que en la original eran de fuego, pero al ser Ryu un maestro aire por eso lo cambie.

[20] Tenía que ponerlas, son geniales

[21] Si lo puse literal la traducción

[22] Esas son las nenas cantando

[23] Igual que el 22

[24] Sé que en la película como usan bolas de fuego los queman y los matan, pero como he dicho lo tuve que adaptar al aire control y no hacerlo tan sádico

[25] Ya saben, para decir que por fin derrotaron al oponente.

-Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

-Por favor, dejen comentarios, reviews, recomienden el fic a quien gusten.

-Gracias.


	6. Mako Lee

**Capítulo 6: Mako Lee**

A la mañana siguiente en el hogar de Korra y Wu…

El joven de ojos verdes se preparaba un delicioso desayuno, y en ese mismo instante Korra entraba victoriosa a su hogar, con esa sonrisa que a todos les encantaba.

"Alguien parece feliz" Comentaba Wu después de mirar a la chica y seguir cocinando

"Bueno alguien llegó a segunda base anoche. Y alguien tiene una segunda cita esta noche" Le respondía la morena para después ir al cuarto de damas.

"Al parecer alguien tuvo suerte"

"¿Sabes que al decir 'alguien' hablo de mí, cierto? Llegue a segunda base anoche" Tras decir esto el rostro de Wu cambiaba a uno de seriedad "Tal vez a primera y media. Oye, por cierto, invite a Asami a cenar, por lo tanto te necesito fuera de este hogar. No quiero que digas algo incómodo" Este último comentario había molestado bastante a Wu.

"Está bien, Korra. Pero a cambio debo emitir un ultimátum"

"Uno de tus famosos ultimátum, los detesto" Le contestaba Korra después de robar un plato de tocino de cerdo-serpiente y ver a Wu decidido pararse frente a ella.

"Debes terminar con Jinora, ese pobre y tierno espíritu, hoy mismo" Señalaba el chico gay a su compañera con la espátula que preparaba la comida

"Es muy difícil" Hacía puchero la chica de ojos azules.

"Hazlo, o le contare a Asami lo de Jinora, y lo juro por Vaatu"

"Espera ¿Qué?" Pero la chica era interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y al mirar de esta habitación salía Tu en ropa de dormir, y después de ver al chico alejarse miraba a su amigo con sorpresa "Eso es un doble estándar" Reclamaba ahora la morena.

"Oye, yo no escribí las reglas de los chicos gay, si tienes un problema con eso….detente" Wu golpeaba a su amiga en la cabeza ya que no dejaba de señalar a su ex cuñado.

"Eres un horrible espíritu oscuro"

"Dame ese tocino y ve a terminar tu relación mientras veo un maratón de Mako Lee[1]" Wu tomaba el plato del que Korra comía y lo ponía sobre la mesa junto con la espátula.

"¿Quién es Mako Lee?"

"¡Qué bien que preguntas! Antes era un patinador increíble que se volvió un actor increíble" El chico de cabello castaño le mostraba a su compañera un periódico donde se veía la foto de un muchacho de ojos color ámbar, tez blanca, cabello negro peinado en pico, unas peculiares cejas que parecían delfines y una barba que adornaba su rostro[2]. En la primer foto Mako sostenía una patineta en sus manos, y en la segunda se veía el poster de una película que había filmado el chico "Están firmando una película de Wan Hailey[3] en Ciudad Republica"

"¿Filman películas en esta Ciudad?"

"Sí, y cállate. Iré a acosarlo más tarde" El chico observaba su colección de fotos del joven actor, sí que era un gran fan suyo.

"Y acerca de este Mako Lee…" Indiferente comentaba Korra en su curiosidad.

"Mako no importa ahora, mejor ve a hacer lo tuyo" Con una seña su amigo la corría de la habitación, mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la TV y justamente aparecía una película del actor que tanto amaba.

"Te odio tanto" Korra comentaba furiosa mientras se ponía su chamarra, alistándose para salir.

En la ciudad…

Korra entraba a una cabina telefónica donde marcaba el número de su aun novia Jinora "Hey, Jin ¿Te gustaría hablar o algo así?"

"¿Tienes una chamarra azul y una tonta gorra roja?" Preguntaba la voz del otro lado de la bocina.

"No es tonta ¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso?" Al preguntar esto una mano golpeaba la cabina asustando a la sureña, se trataba de Jinora del otro lado de la pared de cristal con su celular en el oído

"Hola"

"Hola" La chica de ojos azules sabía que era ahora o nunca.

Hola…

En la tienda de discos.

"No lo puedo creer 'Lobos murciélago' vienen a la Ciudad" Comentaba entusiasmada Jinora mientras veía las figuras tamaño natural de los miembros de la banda "¿Me llevaras a verlos?"

"Respecto a eso, escúchame…." Pero de nuevo era interrumpida por la joven estudiante.

"Quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa"

"¿Comida tibetana?" No quería sonar estereotípica pero era lo más obvio que podía preguntar nuestra protagonista.

"Para que conozcas a mi familia. Hoy es mi cena de cumpleaños"

"Es una mala idea, nena"

"No, claro que no ¿Por qué?" Sonreía una emocionada chica del Tíbet viendo a su novia y esperando una respuesta.

"Soy mayor que tú"

"No lo eres, mi papá es 19 años mayor que mi mamá[4]"

"¿Te permiten salir con alguien fuera de tu raza o algo así?" Cada vez más sonaba rara la joven de piel morena y ojos azules con estos comentarios tan racistas, o al menos estereotípicos.

"No me importa….Estoy enamorada" Jinora le daba la estocada final a Korra en el corazón, tenía que romper con ella antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Korra se preparaba, estaba decidida "Escucha lo he estado pensando mucho creo que debemos terminar o algo así"

El mundo de la joven estudiante se derrumbaba y en su cumpleaños "¿En serio?"

"Sí, lo siento. Esto no va a funcionar"

La sureña de alejaba, sabía que había lastimado a una pobre chica, recordar esa mirada de tristeza de alguna forma le rompía el corazón y la hacía sentir un monstruo horrible y despiadado, pero claro recordar a su hermosa nueva novia la animaba y la hacía olvidar su vil acto.

-Más tarde-

Korra y los demás miembros de la banda se encontraban ensayando, o al menos eso intentaban, hasta que Opal rompía el silencio "¿Dónde está Jinora? ¿No vendrá hoy?"

"No, terminamos" Respondía tranquila la chica Pilgrim a su mejor amiga "Miren esto, me aprendí la línea del bajo del intro de Pokemón[5]" Comenzaba a tocar la chica mientras Kai y Bolin la veían con desagrado.

"Korra, eres el lodo de las 4 naciones" Opal hablaba desde el micrófono sin dudar ni un poco en ofender a su amiga.

"Gracias"

"Quiero decir: Eres la escoria de las 4 naciones"

"Gracias" La bajista estaba tan feliz que ni esos insultos le afectaban.

"¿Rompiste con Jinora?" Kai preguntaba inocentemente.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes. Quizá pronto conocerás a mi nueva nueva novia" La sonrisa de Korra no se podía esconder por más que tratara de hacerlo.

"Nueva nueva" Repetía Kai mientras Opal hacía la mímica de tener una pistola en la mano y dispararse, estaba harta de lo que hacía su amiga.

"Nueva regla: A partir de hoy nada de novias, ni platicar de novias en los ensayos. Nada de si son viejas o nuevas…" Pero el molesto Bolin que en ese momento dictaba la regla era corregido por Kai.

"Nueva Nueva"

"Fuimos unos malditos suertudos de pasar a la segunda ronda. Ahora es muerte súbita ¿Entendido?" El chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro animaba a todos y ponía las cosas en claro.

"Entendido" Le respondía la bajista mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a practicar, todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas hasta que el timbre de la puerta interrumpía todo lo que hacían.

"Es para mí" Corría la sureña para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo saludaba a la chica detrás de esta "Hola, llegaste"

"Claro, como quedamos"

Al entrar Asami sentía una mirada sobre ella "¿Ya sabes lo de tu cabello?" Preguntaba Korra a su novia.

"Lo sé"

"Esta peinado en una bonita cola de caballo[6]" No dejaba de mirarlo la sureña.

"Suelo hacerme algún peinado diferente cada semana y media, a veces cortes o cambios de color. Vete acostumbrado, guapa" Pero veía a su novia que no apartaba la vista de su cabello "Entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron todos ustedes?" Asami tenía curiosidad mientras los miembros de la banda la veían sorprendidos.

"La conocí cuando ella iba a la prepa" Respondía Kai a la preguntaba.

"Lo que dijo Kai" Bolin secundaba esta historia con mucha indiferencia.

"Soy Kai" Se presentaba el de mohicana.

"Aunque no lo creas yo salí con Korra en la preparatoria" Era el turno de la joven Bei Fong de hablar.

"¿Tienes alguna historia bochornosa?"

"Sí, es una idiota" Comentaba Opal segura de lo que decía, después de tanto tiempo ya no le asustaba hablar así de la sureña.

"Como sea, nos vemos mañana" Sacaba Korra a su novia del lugar para evitar cualquier comentario comprometedor, además tenían una cena.

"¿Qué hay del ensayo?" Quería saber Bolin urgentemente

"Kai sabe mis partes" Y con esto cerraba la puerta dejando a la banda muy molesta en el lugar, específicamente a un furioso Bolin.

"Soy Kai" Ambos chicos miraban al menor sorprendidos de lo idiota que era a veces.

Y entonces…

En el hogar de Korra y Wu, estos últimos 2 veían a la chica ponerse cómoda

"¿Estás bien?" Wu preguntaba a su amiga mientras Asami se alejaba.

"Claro, yo siempre" Y cuando la joven de cabello negro entraba al sanitario… "Se cambió el peinado"

"Esa colita se le ve linda, es como la que tenías en la prepa"

"Lo sé, pero se hace cambios así y no le toma ninguna importancia" Korra estaba molesta y no entendía por qué "Es inconstante, impulsiva, espontanea. Por Raava ¿Qué hare ahora?"

"Y te preocupaba que yo dijera algo incómodo" La ironía en la voz de Wu denotaba victoria sobre Korra.

"¿Cómo va la cena?" Preguntaba Asami cuando salía del sanitario.

"Excelente, lo mejor" Fingía Korra que seguía cocinando.

"Los dejo en paz, tortolitos" Se alejaba Wu hacia la puerta de entrada a su hogar "Iré al Distrito del dragón[7] a acosar a mi enamorado heterosexual"

"No te vayas" Le murmuraba Korra a su compañero mientras cerraba la puerta para evitar que se fuera.

"¿Querías hacer esto, no? Hoy podrías llegar a segunda base y media"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Sí pasa algo alcánzame allá"

"¿Algo?" Preguntaba preocupada la sureña.

"Cuando te diga que no. Adiós" Y así Wu se alejaba dejando solas a las novias, sobre todo preocupada a su compañera de hogar.

30 Minutos después

Todo iba mal, para este punto de la cita la sureña estaba tocando la guitarra "Escribí una canción acerca de ti"

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Sí, dice algo así" Y con esto la chica de ojos azules comenzaba tocar el instrumento que tenía en su poder:

 _"_ _Asami_

 _En mi mente_

 _Asami"_

"Ya quiero escucharla cuando la termines"

"¿Terminarla?"

45 minutos después…

Para este momento ambas chicas se encontraban besándose apasionadamente en el hogar de la de menor estatura.

"Tu cabello es muy lindo" Asami comentaba sonriendo y coqueteándole a su novia.

"Necesito dejarlo crecer más ¿Cierto?" Se ponía en modo psicótico la sureña asustando a Asami "Perdona, me hicieron un mal corte y un horrible peinado antes de terminar con mi ex, pero fue hace tanto que casi no lo recuerdo" La chica se levantaba ante la mirada indiferente de su novia

"Parece que fue malo"

"¿Malo? No" Mentía Korra, pero sabía que dentro de ella que había sido terrible "Fue mutuo" continuaba mintiendo la sureña "Ella dijo que era mutuo" Pero sabía que la había dejado y que había sido brutal.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" Preguntaba curiosa Asami.

"Se llamaba Miki[8], o al menos cuando la conocía ese era su nombre, pero empezó a odiar a ese nombre y se lo cambió. Y pues después yo deje de gustarle" En los ojos de Korra y en su voz había mucha decepción y tristeza que no podía ocultar ante ese recuerdo.

"Me gusta tu cabello, es lindo"

"Pero te gustaría que me lo dejara crecer de nuevo ¿No?" La chica de cabello negro no entendía que pasaba o porque Korra se alejaba y volvía con su gorro en la cabeza

"¿Por qué te pusiste eso?"

"Vayamos a caminar" Y así la chica de menor estatura abandonaba el hogar.

60 minutos después…

"Dime que no salimos para esconder tu cabello con ese estúpido gorro" Amenazaba Asami a su novia mientras caminaban a quien sabe dónde.

"Que tonterías dices. Yo amo caminar"

"Korra ¿Estas drogada?"

"No, siento que estuviese drogada cuando estoy contigo. Yo no uso drogas, a menos que tú las uses, entonces si las uso. No, la verdad es que cuando estoy contigo veo todo más claro" Mientras decía esto una brillante luz las cegaba

"¿Dónde estamos?" Asami quería saber después de ver un enorme castillo en el medio del lugar.

"Es un castillo para esa película que están filmando en la Ciudad"

Las chicas se encontraban con Wu que veía a los actores y trabajadores prepararse para la siguiente toma que filmarían ese día.

"¿Encontraste a quién acosabas?" Molestaba la chica de labios rojos al chico de cabellera castaña.

"Estoy a punto de hacerlo"

"El joven Lee viene en camino" Comentaba uno de los miembros del staff.

"¿El joven Lee?" No entendía nada Asami ¿De quién se podría tratar? Por su bien que no fuera quien ella pensaba.

"Mako Lee" Despejaba Wu la duda de Asami.

"Vaya" El tono de voz de Asami demostraba algo de preocupación que su actual novia notaba de inmediato.

"¿Vaya?"

La música de la escena comenzaba a sonar mientras un chico alto, específicamente el mismo de las fotos que Wu le había mostrado antes a su amiga, salía de un remolque.

"Quiero tener a sus bebés adoptivos" Era el comentario más raro que Wu había hecho hasta ese momento.

Mako subía a una patineta y se acercaba a donde sería grabada su toma.

"Debemos irnos" Aconsejaba Asami aun preocupada después de ver al joven estrella de cine.

"¿Por qué?" La morena quería saber que le preocupaba tanto a la chica de sus sueños..

"Yo solía salir con ese tipo"

El director daba las órdenes de la toma, pero Mako lo interrumpía anunciado el inicio de la 'Acción'

"Oye, lo único que nos separa a ella y a mí son los 2 minutos que me tomara romperte la cara" Mako decía sus líneas a los actores que se encontraban en escena…o al menos eso parecía.

"¿Saliste con un actor famoso?" Estaba entusiasmada la menor ante una aterrada chica mayor.

"Cuando estábamos en noveno grado nos inscribimos a clases de teatro. Puede que fuera matemáticas o historia de las 4 naciones, solo recuerdo que había mucho drama" Contaba Asami la historia de su nada romántica relación "Era un mocoso malcriado que me seguía como si fuera mi sombra.

"¿Tenía mocos? Pero es famoso, ellos no tienen mocos" Parecía confundida la novia de Asami por lo que le estaban contando.

"¡Oye! Te estoy hablando, Korra Pilgrim" El actor señalaba a la dirección donde se encontraban las chicas y Wu.

"Es famoso y se dirige a mi" La sureña no lo creía, estaba emocionada por esta situación.

"Lo único que nos separa a ella y a mí son los 2 minutos que me tomara romperte la cara" Repetía la línea Mako mientras caminaba en dirección de Korra.

"¿Me darías tu autog-?" Pero la chica no terminaba su pregunta ya que el actor le había propinado un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que la arrojó al piso por la fuerza aplicada y todo ante la aterrada mirada de Asami y Wu.

"Qué onda" Saludaba el joven a su ex que lo veía sorprendida "¿Cómo va la vida? ¿Todo bien?" Al terminar de preguntar, se agachaba y tomaba a Korra de las piernas arrojándola hasta el castillo de antes con mucha fuerza "Bum, nena" Festejaba el ex de Asami.

Mientras Korra aterrizaba para su suerte sobre un montón de costales que eran usados para amortiguar las caídas, el chico de cabello negro y peculiares cejas caminaba hacia donde una ya herida morena se encontraba, decidido a destruirla.

"¡Korra! Es un ex siniestro. Pelea" Wu advertía sin muchos ánimos mientras continuaba viendo la escena.

"Amiga" Levantaba el de ojos ámbar a la de ojos azules "¿Crees que puedes compararte con una estrella como yo?" Y de nuevo golpeaba a Korra con tanta fuerza que la hacía tambalear "No eres competencia, niña"

"Espera" Llamaba la joven al actor, mientras este caminaba indiferente hasta otro lugar del set de filmación. "Todavía no termino contigo…" La chica tomaba al muchacho del hombro para que se enfrentaran cara a cara, pero un error fue cometido, ya que quien se encontraba con ella no era Mako, era solo un chico muy parecido a él.

"Alguien está viendo doble" Se burlaba el joven Lee mientras la sureña y el otro chico lo veían, Korra estaba bastante confundida y sorprendida por esto, hasta que un puñetazo proveniente del segundo chico la arrojaba al piso.

"Este chico es bueno ¿No? Cuando hay tomas amplias lo dejo actuar o cuando tengo ganas de fumar en mi camerino"

Esto parecía una broma, otros 6 chicos aparecían, esto se había vuelto 'Korra vs los 7 dobles malvados[9]'

"¿Qué puedo decir? No soy nada sin mi fiel equipo de dobles"

"Korra, pregúntales qué se siente recibir puras sobras" Wu se acercaba a comentarle esto a su amiga que trataba de huir de la paliza del siglo.

"¿Cómo se siente…?" Estúpidamente la morena iba a preguntar esto, pero para su mala suerte uno de los dobles la golpeaba en la cabeza con su patineta.

Otra épica pelea surgía Korra se defendía de las patadas y golpes con patineta que los dobles le trataban de dar, un par de veces la golpearon, pero dejándolos noqueados o malheridos, aunque no lo parecía la chica era fuerte, veloz y resistente, pero por un horrible error todos los dobles se levantaban y comenzaban a golpearla en grupo.

"Voy por algo de beber ¿Alguien gusta algo?" Mako se acercaba con su teléfono en mano, muy tranquilo ante la situación.

"No, pero gracias" Le agradecían los dobles mientras el muchacho se alejaba por su café

"Sr Lee" La voz de Korra le llamaba desde el otro lado sorprendiéndolo, la chica había ganado esta pelea "Lo necesitan en el set"

Otra grandiosa pelea se aproximaba, un furioso Mako aplastaba su taza de café con su mano, para luego correr en dirección de Korra a máxima velocidad, acción que la chica imitaba, en algún punto ambos daban un salto para atacar a su adversario, pero la altura y fuerza del chico de cejas curiosas eran superiores a los de la sureña, dándole una patada potente y dolorosa

"Prepárate para sentir la furia de la liga de los ex novios siniestros" Amenazaba el muchacho de cabello de pico a una golpeada contrincante.

"¿Alianza?" No sabía de qué le hablaban, pero suponía que lo descubriría.

"¿No sabes de la alianza? ¿Los 7 ex novios? ¿Los que vienen a matarte? ¿Los que controlan el futuro de la vida romántica de Asami?"

"La verdad no"

"Oh, amiga, no te preocupes" Sonreía el chico mientras le ofrecía una mano a la damisela frente a él para ayudarla a levantarse

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, vayamos por licor de dragón"

"Eso es fantástico…." Pero la confianza de Korra se pagaría cara cuando recibía un puñetazo en la cara del famoso actor Mako Lee.

"Bum, nena" Se burlaba y celebraba el chico que aparentaba la edad de Asami.

"Eres un buen actor" Felicitaba Korra al chico.

"Este año iré por el premio 'Appa'[10]"

"Pero ¿Eres igual de bueno en la patineta?"

"Soy mejor que bueno. Soy el mejor, incluso tengo mi propia compañía de tablas"

"¿Puedes hacer algún truco, no sé, en ese pasamanos?" La muchacha retaba al actor mientras señalaba el lugar donde debía mostrar el talento que tanto presumía.

"Eso es un grind, amiga"

"¿Puedes hacerlo o no?"

"¿Hablas en serio? Hay 200 escalones y el pasamanos es una porquería" Decía el joven Mako mientras veía el área que debía superar

"Si no puedes hacerlo, entenderé"

"¿Crees que una niña estúpida como tú puede incitarme a hacer un truco así?" Le habían pegado justo en su orgullo.

"Hay chicas mirando, incluida Asami" Y con esto había dado en el clavo.

"Pásenme mi patineta, pero rápido"

Rápidamente aparecía Wu con la patineta de Mako, sorprendiendo bastante al patinador maravilla "Hola. Te admiro mucho" Le comentaba a su objeto de acoso mientras entregaba la tabla.

"No me sorprende"

Mako subía a su patineta y luego al pasamanos donde la velocidad parecía incrementar y no solo eso, parecía que volaba y esto le permitía hacer piruetas espectaculares en el aire. Korra y Wu miraban esto sorprendidos, al menos así era hasta que la velocidad hizo que chocara contra el piso haciéndolo explotar y arrojando más yuanes para nuestra heroína que veía desde lejos junto con su amigo gay.

"¡Eso es todo!" Celebraba la sureña su victoria.

"Es una lástima" Comentaba Wu

"No me dio su autógrafo, que mal" Se daba cuenta la chica y diciendo el comentario más tonto del día o el más ingenuo tal vez.

"No lo hizo" Secundaba el muchacho de ojos verdes.

"¿Y Asami? ¿Sigue aquí?" Korra no veía a su novia por ningún lado, eso era extraño para ella.

"No. Ya se fue"

"¿En serio?" No podía creer lo que pasaba ¿Por qué Asami se había ido sin decirle nada?

Eso y más lo descubriremos en el fabuloso capítulo 7…

 **Notas del autor:**

-Muchachos, muchas gracias por los que leen y dejan reviews, les agradezco mucho, este capítulo es para ustedes.

[1] Les dije que les explicaría porque elegí a Mako, honestamente no es un Gideon, así que no podía ponerlo en ese papel, y pues me recuerda mucho a Lucas de alguna forma, por eso me gustaba para el personaje.

[2] Me imagine a Mako con barba y no se veía nada mal

[3] Se me hizo genial ponerle Wan como el Avatar

[4] Me puse a investigar la edad de Tenzin y Pema lol

[5] Me gusta FF como a cualquiera, pero Pokemon me gusta también, y se me hizo genial cambiar esa parte

[6] Me base en la Asami del Libro 4

[7] Existe en Ciudad Republica, lo investigue todo

[8] Investigue nombres esquimales para buscar uno que quedara.

[9] XD si, en lugar de ex novios siniestros

[10] Los Premios Appa son los Oscar de mi fic

-Muchas gracias por leer, y si pueden recomienden el fic


	7. Tahno Ingram

**Capítulo 7: Tahno Ingram.**

A la mañana siguiente en el hogar de Korra y Wu…

"Hola, soy yo, de nuevo, tu novia Korra. Por favor llama cuando escuches este mensaje. Korra Pilgrim" La sureña colgaba el teléfono con mucha tristeza en su rostro. Para después dirigirse a donde su compañero se encontraba limpiado la vajilla "¿Qué pasa? En serio" Le preguntaba la chica a su amigo gay.

"Es lo mismo que preguntaste anoche, amiga mía" Respondía Wu sin mirarla directo a los ojos.

"¿Sabes lo que es terrible en esto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Todo" Le contestaba Korra al punto del llanto.

"Oye. Korra, relájate. No puedes decir que no la veías venir" Wu trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero no era muy bueno en esa tarea

"¿Qué?" No entendía la chica de ojos azules a lo que se refería el muchacho.

Wu tomaba el teléfono de Asami que Korra había colgado en el refrigerador para no perderlo "¿Qué crees que significan todas estas X's?"

"Besitos. 7 lindos besitos"

"No. 7 ex siniestros" Wu la sacaba de su error, Korra ahora comprendía todo y se decepcionaba bastante, mientras el chico ponía el papel sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Por qué todo debe ser tan complicado?"

"Korra, si en verdad quieres algo debes luchar por ello. Anímate, Korrita. Dile la palabra con 'L'"

"¿Lesbiana?" Preguntaba Korra realmente confundida, es la única palabra que conocían con L.

"La otra palabra" Corregía Wu tras notar su error en creer que su amiga entendería

"¿Lesbianas?"

"Korra, eres una idiota. Dile que la amas. Mira, si ella es la chica de tus sueños tienes que decírselo. Superar todos los desafíos que se interpongan en tu camino. Yo sé que puedes ¡Ve con ella! ¡Es tu destino!" Estas palabras inspiraban a Korra, Wu no era tan malo como ella creía…Al menos eso parecía…"Además necesito que te mudes"

"¿Qué?" Se sorprendía la menor mientras Wu le explicaba la situación.

"Yo espero que ella te llame, así no tendré que echarte yo, y luego sentirme culpable y todo eso" El teléfono sonaba sorprendiendo a Korra y Wu "Corre, creo que es para ti, mi joven amiga"

Korra corría y levantaba muy animada el teléfono "Hola"

"Hola, Korra" La voz de una mujer que parecía causar un efecto negativo en la sureña se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

"¿Ginger?" Wu miraba a Korra, y en su rostro había cierta preocupación por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Maldición" Comentaba el chico de ojos verdes.

"Cuanto tiempo, Korra" Comentaba Ginger desde donde se encontraba en ese momento.

"Sí"

"Un año, creo"

"Aproximadamente"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"No estoy bien ahora, Ginger"

"Que pena ¿Sigue rompiendo corazones?" Tenía curiosidad la chica que provocaba tristeza en Korra.

"Claro que no. Esta vez es diferente. No tienes idea"

"Creo que no ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Debo estar celosa?"

"Bueno, tengo una hermosa novia. Me llama todo el tiempo y es de la nación del fuego"

"¿Cómo se llama?" Parecía molesta Ginger después de escuchar esto.

"No lo diré. Asami"

"Interesante"

"¿La conoces o algo así?" La reacción de la chica de cabello rojizo llamaba la atención de la morena.

"No tengo idea de quién es"

"Parece que la conocieras"

"Debo irme. Fue un placer charlar contigo" Y con esto Ginger colgaba el teléfono dejando a Korra confundida.

"Espera" Korra se recostaba en el sillón, esta llamada había robado toda su energía, mientras su compañero se acercaba a animarla y colgar el aparato que había dañado unos segundos atrás a Korra.

"Todo esto apesta" El teléfono sonaba de nuevo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes "Quizá no ¿Bueno?" Preguntaba Wu a la persona que acababa de llamar "Ah. Hola, Jinora" Korra ahora se sentía peor que antes "¿Estas afuera? ¡Qué sorpresa!" Korra se levantaba de su lugar al escuchar a alguien tocar desde afuera de la puerta de su hogar. Y efectivamente se trataba de la estudiante.

"¿Esta Korra?" Preguntaba Jinora tras ser recibida por el joven mayor, y por su parte la sureña corría para esconderse de la incómoda situación.

"Se acaba de ir" Y entonces algo increíblemente random sucedía, Korra se acababa de arrojar por la ventana que estaba atrás de Wu, ante la mirada de una confundida Jinora que al parecer no había notado lo sucedido.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, lo siento mucho, Jin" Un falsamente triste Wu le contestaba a la joven frente a él.

Después de que Korra escapara de la forma más extraña de su hogar, esta chica meditaba toda la situación, todo lo que ocurría recientemente.

"7 ex siniestros" La voz de Wu hacía eco en la mente de Korra, que caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Republica.

"Tienes que vencer a mis 7 ex siniestros" Ahora era la voz de Asami la que hacía eco en su mente, sacando lo peor de Korra.

Todo lo que había escuchado acerca de Asami en la fiesta de Eska hacía eco en su mente, no entendía porque le pasaba todo esto, hasta que…

"¡Korra!" La voz de otra mujer hacía que Korra volteara pero no había nadie.

"Amigo" Una sombra corría a atacarla, pero la sureña con sus habilidades evitaba el ataque por sorpresa "Por favor" Pero esta misteriosa figura la atacaba de nuevo "¡No estoy de humor para esto!" La sureña ya no resistía, estaba realmente enojada, así que cuando esta misteriosa figura atacaba de nuevo, Korra usaba su puño para detenerla en el momento justo.

Al mirar Korra veía a una chica más alta que ella levantarse del piso "¡Me golpeaste una bubi!" Reclamaba la mujer que tenía un lunar bastante peculiar bajo su ojo "Prepárate para morir, obviamente" La chica se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza, demostrando que tenía una larga cabellera negra detenida en una trenza

"He tenido mucho por hoy ¿Podríamos hacer esto luego?" Ahora era Korra quien reclamaba a su atacante

"Amaría posponerlo, hermosa. Pero ya he aplazado mucho esto"

"¿Sacaste eso de una canción o de dónde?" La curiosa sureña preguntaba, sonaba muy poético de alguna forma.

"¡De mi cerebro, idiota!"

"Hablo muy en serio, no tengo ganas de hacer esto. Sea lo que sea"

"Está bien, cobarde Te veré luego, pero tú a mí no. La próxima vez me pondré mortalmente seria" La hermosa mujer cubría su rostro de nuevo con su capucha

"¿Qué?"

"¡Olvídalo!" Gritaba molesta la chica a una confundida Korra, para luego desaparecer como si de un ninja se tratase.

"Ayuda" Rogaba la chica de cabello castaño muy preocupada y estresada.

En algún lugar de la Ciudad…

"Diga" Zhu-Li contestaba su celular amablemente.

"Korra" Decía la voz del otro lado del aparato.

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?" Preguntaba su hermana mientras pensaba en que problema se había metido la chica.

"No, habla Korra, soy yo quien habla" Korra corregía a su hermana que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

"Para variar no hice nada. Los demás son los locos. Y yo estoy a punto de colapsar ¿Estas en el trabajo?"

"A punto de irme"

"Voy para allá" Colgaba la chica de ojos azules entrando a la cafetería frente al teléfono de donde llamaba, en este lugar era donde trabajaba Zhu-Li "Hoy tomare descafeinado"

Pero la chica que lo iba a atender volteaba furiosa llamando a la joven "¡KORRA PILGRIM!" Se trataba de una enojada Eska

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?" Preguntaba una sorprendida Korra, hasta que un golpe en la ventana llamaba su atención, era Zhu-Li desde el otro lado disculpándose, pero tenía que irse.

"¿Qué carajos quieres que te sirva?" Preguntaba la molesta muchacha de cabello largo.

"¿Hay algún lugar donde tú no trabajes?"

"Se llaman empleos, algo que una p3%#3& [1] como tú no conoce" Insultaba Eska a Korra "Y además no sé cómo c#1%& 405[2] invitaste a Asami a salir luego de que te dije que no lo hicieras" Mientras decía todo esto un misterioso cuadro negro aparecía en la boca de Eska sorprendiendo a la sureña.

"¿Cómo haces eso con tu boca?" Para Korra esto era sorprendente y necesitaba saber el secreto de la chica.

"¡Te importa un carajo como lo esté haciendo! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?" Exigía la chica tras el mostrador, quería saber que había ocurrido.

"¿Me das un café de dragón con vainilla?" Ordenaba Korra, mientras la empleada tomaba el dinero para meter la orden.

"Ya es la p%7 [3] hora de que te mires en el espejo antes de que arruines a esta chica.

"Yo no causo daño, ni arruino a nadie" Se justificaba la joven Pilgrim.

"Por cierto, ya supe que la chica que le partió la cara a tu estúpido corazón anda por las calles de Ciudad Republica de nuevo"

"¿Me puedes entregar mi bebida?" Korra se alejaba, pero se encontraba con una sorprendida Asami Flowers

"Lamento todo lo que paso anoche" Se disculpaba la joven de cabello negro

"Bueno, tú desapareciste"

"Suelo hacer eso. Escucha sé que a veces es difícil andar conmigo. Entenderé si no quieres volver a salir" Se disculpaba sinceramente Asami, o al menos parecía una disculpa de su parte

"Yo quiero salir. Todo este asunto de los ex siniestros. No es gran cosa, digo aún es pronto pero sé que nada puede interponerse en…. ¡Maldición!" La chica de menor edad se asustaba al mirar hacia atrás, acción que Asami imitaba. Al voltear una chica de cabellera roja se encontraba de pie observándolas "Es mi ex"

"¿Una importante?" Preguntaba Asami, a lo que Korra contestaba moviendo su cabeza en señal de que era así.

"Ginger" Korra nombraba a su ex, mientras esta última se acercaba a donde se encontraban

"Tengo algo que hacer" Abandonaba el lugar la chica de labios rojos, sabía que esto era realmente incómodo.

"Así que esa es Asami" Observaba Ginger a la joven que se había alejado.

"Sí" Respondía nerviosa Korra.

"Estoy muy celosa"

"¿Celosa tú?" Ahora si había movido algo en Korra, pero en un plan de enojo

"Tengo derecho"

"Me dejaste por ese guapo arrogante"

"No lo conoces"

"Lo sé. Me dejaste por alguien que ni siquiera he visto"

"Quizá lo veas. Tocaremos en Narook's. Deberías venir" Invitaba Ginger a su ex.

"Eso no va a pasar"

"Bien, estarás en la lista" Se alejaba la chica que había abandonado a Korra, mientras Pilgrim y Flowers la veían salir.

"Café de dragón con vainilla para la p1%(#3 Pilgrim" Insultaba Eska a Korra, mientras Asami se sorprendía y la sureña se trataba de calmar.

La infinita tristeza….

"Esa es Ginger" Comentaba Asami mientras caminaba con su novia, comentario que la chica que estaba junto a ella afirmaba "¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?"

"¿Podríamos no hablar de eso por ahora? Quiso mudarse a Ba Sing Se porque ahí vivía su mejor amigo. Un tal Tahno" Contaba Korra la triste historia con Ginger.

"Déjame adivinar ¿2 Semanas después se estaban acostando?"

"Si, podría decirse" Afirmaba Korra.

"Salí con un Tahno una vez. Tampoco terminó muy bien" Contaba Asami para ayudar a su novia

"Veo lo terrible que es el hecho de que el pasado te persiga"

"¿Te molestaría si no quiero pensar en ello?"

"¿Entonces qué quieres pensar?" Korra preguntaba curiosa, pero no tratando de lastimar a su querida Asami.

"En lo cálida que es mi casa ahora" Respondía de forma coqueta sorprendiendo a Korra, que por supuesto no se oponía a la idea, para luego ser besada en los labios por la hermosa Asami.

Más tarde ese día…

"¿Y no tuviste sexo con ella? ¿Eres heterosexual?" Comentaba Baraz levantándose de su lugar en la cama que compartían Korra, Wu y al parecer él.

"No podía dejar de pensar en mi estúpida ex novia" Se justificaba la sureña levantándose de igual forma en la cama.

"¿Esto es acaso una película?" Preguntaba Tu, quien al parecer vivía ahora con ellos, y levantándose de la misma que los demás, mientras Baraz lo veía.

"Korra, que Ginger volviera no significa que no hayan terminado" Comentaba ahora Wu repitiendo la misma acción que los demás.

"Una doble negación, eso es confuso" Comentaba Korra haciendo molestar a Wu

"Se terminó, continua tu vida" Baraz estaba molesto por la actitud de la chica ante la situación.

"Eso es cierto" Secundaba Tu.

"Es cierto. No permitiré que juegue conmigo" Korra salía de la cama sorprendiendo a los otros 3 chicos "De ahora en adelante no pensare de nuevo en Ginger Adams[4]" Había mucha determinación en la voz de Korra.

Más tarde….

"Tengo terribles noticias" Comentaba Bolin algo serio.

"Si la noticia es que apestamos creo que no podría soportarlo" Respondía de forma sarcástica Opal ante las posibles noticias

"No. 'Lobos Murciélagos' dará un concierto secreto mañana por la noche" El muchacho de ojos verdes sacaba un diario con Ginger en la portada de este "Y Ginger quiere que abramos para ellos"

"Te odio" Eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Korra que miraba furiosa a Bolin.

"Un trabajo es un trabajo" Se excusaba el muchacho ante su mejor amiga "Podrías olvidar tu tele novelesco pasado para poder hacer esto, por la banda ¿Por la banda? ¿Por la banda?"

"¿No podemos hacer nuestros…?" Pero Korra era interrumpida por su mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

"¿Por la banda?"

"¿No podemos hacer nuestros propios conciertos secretos?" Repetía la sureña sin ser interrumpida esta vez.

"Todos nuestros conciertos son secretos" Respondía Opal para molestar a Korra y Bolin

"Lo haremos" Bolin estaba realmente furioso esta vez "I-man podría estar ahí. La siguiente ronda de la Guerra de bandas es el martes. Tenemos que hacer correr la voz. Necesitamos una oleada. Necesitamos acosadores" Lo que nadie había notado hasta ese momento era que Jinora los acosaba desde la ventana, con esa mirada triste que empeoraba al ver a Korra junto a Asami.

"¿Qué harías si tu ex estuviera en una banda y quisiera que abrieras para ellos?" Preguntaba Korra a su novia mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Si mi ex estuviera en una banda?" Asami preguntaba, a lo que Korra respondía asintiendo con su cabeza "Puede que al principio sea extraño, pero demostraría madurez"

"Es cierto ¿Todos somos adultos aquí, no?" Se levantaba una determinada sureña, sin notar la mano marcada en su ventana y la ausencia de Jinora.

Mientras tanto Jinora…

"¡Ay, Por Raava! Estás saliendo con una gorda súper moderna" Comentaba Jinora por teléfono mientras se veía como compraba algunos accesorios para el cabello, algunos químicos, peines y cepillos "¡La detesto!"

En su hogar…

"A ella solo le gusta por ser mayor ¡Debe tener como 26 años!" Jinora se arrojaba a su cama mientras Ikki solo la observaba bastante confundida "Es una gorda caucásica ¿Entiendes?"

"Habías mencionado que era gorda" Comentaba Ikki mientras veía a la otra chica alejarse

"Ella tiene ventaja. Yo ni sabía que había buena música hasta hace 2 meses" Jinora hablaba mientras se hacía diferentes peinados en el cabello con varios de los accesorios, químicos y cepillos que había comprado "Esto pica" Comentaba mientras se rascaba el cuello.

"Tienes que enjuagarte" Comentaba la otra chica leyendo el instructivo del químico que tenía Jin en el cabello.

"¡Cuando tuve esta idea pensé que no tenía alternativa!" Hablaba Jinora mientras se enjuagaba.

"No entiendo nada de lo que dices" Una ya molesta Ikki se encontraba junto a Jinora que se estaba volviendo un fastidio de cierta forma.

"No puede ser, me veo…Muy bien" La joven tibetana se veía en el espejo, su peinado era similar al de Asami, y con un cabello lacio y que se veía demasiado similar al de la chica mayor que tanto odiaba[5] "Asami Flowers me robó a mi Korra. Pero sé cómo recuperarla" La voz de Jinora podía asustar a cualquiera, y sobre todo esa forma en que su mirada demostraba cierta determinación.

"¿Cómo?" Ikki quería saber que planeaba la otra.

Jinora tomaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje 'Kai Neil, soy Jinora. Eres muy guapo'

En Narook…

Fire Ferrets tocaban su desafinada música de siempre, hasta que por fin terminaban para recibir el aplauso de un par de personas en el lugar "Gracias. Somos 'Fire Ferrets'" Decía Bolin por medio del micrófono.

"¡Eso!" Gritaban Wu y quien parecía ser Baraz, que se encontraban bebiendo en el bar.

"Tenemos algo de mercancía allá atrás, así que…" Bolin señalaba esa dirección, para después interrumpir lo que decía, tapando el micrófono para hablar con Korra "¿Bar? ¿Ahora?" Y así bajaban para dirigirse al mencionado lugar, donde se encontraba Asami bebiendo con ellos "Se honesta, Sami ¿Apestamos?" Suplicaba el chico de cabello por saber la horrible verdad que siempre había negado.

"No sé ¿Qué crees tú?" Era la única respuesta que obtenía de la de cabello negro y hermosos labios que se alejaba del lugar.

"Tiene que desaparecer. Sabe que apestamos" Sugería el vocalista de la banda.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Asami se secaba sus manos tranquilamente hasta que una voz la llamaba "Hola, Asami" La chica mayor volteaba a ver en dirección de donde había escuchado el saludo, solo para ver a Jinora junto a ella

"Hola ¿Qué demonio?" Esto era realmente incomodo para la chica, en especial de ver a Jinora vestirse de manera similar a ella y hasta peinarse de la misma forma, así que decidía salir de la habitación. Pero sin notar que la menor la seguía e imitaba sus movimientos, cosa que Korra si lograba ver con mucha incomodidad, en especial al ver que su ex se acercaba a abrazar a Kai.

"Hola" Respondía Kai el abrazo a la chica que iba con él.

"Hola, Korra" Jinora saludaba a su ex- novia.

"Qué diablos" Decía la sureña al ver esta escena, a la que Bolin y Opal reaccionaban igual de sorprendidos.

"Mira con quien esta Jinora" Comentaba Opal incrédula

"De nuevo ¿Quién es ella?" La voz de Asami acercándose interrumpía el momento.

"Korra salía con ella" La respondía Bolin viendo a Jinora y Kai.

"Brevemente" Corregía la bajista de la banda.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" La chica de labios rojos preguntaba, haciendo que el cerebro de Korra hiciera implosión.

"Voy hacer pipi con ella" Definitivamente Korra estaba confundida con comentarios que sorprendían a sus acompañantes "Digo, voy a hacer pipi. Tengo pipi" Y así se alejaba del bar.

"Llegó la hora de que Ciudad Republica se ahogue en la dulce aflicción de 'Lobos Murciélagos'" La voz de un presentados llamaba desde el micro haciendo voltear a los presentes, y entonces la banda mencionada se acomodaba en el escenario.

Los presentes gritaban el nombre de la chica que aparecía, se trataba de Ginger, la ex de Korra.

"El tipo del bajo es Tahno" Korra le comentaba a su novia.

"Lo sé" Respondía esta ultima

"¿Lo sabes?" La sureña estaba sorprendida de esto, hasta que se dio cuenta de… "Oh no"

Lobos murciélago comenzaban a tocar, pero parecía como que Ginger, Tahno, Korra y Asami se vieran directamente de manera que incomodaba a la sureña y su novia.

Al final del concierto, Bolin bebía su cerveza mientras charlaba con una incómoda Opal "Eso fue…eso fue devastador"

"¡Por Raava!" Una emocionada Jinora le comentaba a Kai que no parecía sorprendido.

"Deberías verlos en vivo. Actúan mejor en vivo" Era lo único que salía de la boca de la pareja de Jin.

"Creo que vomitare" Comentaba Korra a su querida Asami, hasta que un grito de incomodidad se escuchaba, se trataba de Eska.

"No puedo creer que diré esto, pero Ginger Adams los quiere ver en los camerinos" Comentaba la molesta chica, a los que los 6 reaccionaban sorprendidos.

"¿A todos?" Preguntaba la bajista inocentemente.

"¿No me oíste bien, p3%73j ?" Volvía a insultar Eska a Korra haciendo que ese misterioso cuadro negro apareciera de nuevo en su boca, cosa que preocupaba a Korra, mientras todos entraban al lugar.

"Espera ¿Cómo conocen a Ginger?" Preguntaba la estudiante que no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Korra salía con ella" Era la sorpréndete respuesta de Kai, que en serio dejaba en shock a la menor.

En los camerinos el ambiente estaba tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo y comerse con pan.

"Hola, Asami" Era lo que salía de los labios de un molesto Tahno.

"Hola, Tahno" La voz de la chica denotaba indiferencia por lo que él decía.

"Cuanto tiempo" Decía el chico a lo que Asami solo asentía, él asentía también, un momento demasiado raro.

"Deberíamos irnos" Sugería Asami a su novia que parecía estar ida.

"¿Cómo estuvo la gira? ¿Tocaron con 'Los tejones topo'?" Preguntaba Eska tratando de calmar el ambiente "Ahora que eres una superestrella"

"Sí, no lo puedo expresar con palabras" Ginger le respondía a la chica sin quitar los ojos de la pareja frente a ella.

"Ginger…" Llamaba Jinora a lo que Tahno, Eska y Ginger respondía mirándola fríamente "Yo leo tu blog" Y así de nuevo alejaban la mirada ambos miembros de la banda, prácticamente la habían ignorado

"Así que Korra y Asami" Una celosa Ginger hablaba

"¿Qué tiene eso?" Asami no toleraba a esta tipa, pero tampoco quería iniciar una pelea.

"Hacen una linda pareja. Se complementan"

"Tú eres mi ejemplo, Ginger" En serio Jinora hablaba en los momentos menos oportunos, pero por suerte era ignorada.

"Asami, me gusta tu ropa ¿La compraste en liquidación?"

"Ginger, te iba a preguntar si esa ropa la compraste en la Nación del fuego" Pero Eska era interrumpida por la chica de cabello rojo.

"Estoy hablando con Asami"

"Asami es de la Nación del fuego"

¿En serio? Acabo de estar ahí. Toque en el palacio real para Iroh. Lo conoces ¿No?"

Y de la nada Jinora se levantaba sorprendiendo a todos "¡He besado los labios que te besaron a ti!" La chica señalaba a una indiferente Ginger, que molesta le daba un señal a Tahno, haciendo que el chico se pusiera de pie frente a Jinora y le propinara un buen golpe en el rostro que la noqueaba.

"¡Jinora!" Una asustada Korra se levantaba muy preocupada por la chica, a pesar de todo aun la estimaba mucho.

"¿Qué? No temo golpear chicas" Respondía el bajista de la otra banda con mucha indiferencia en su voz, mientras Kai se agachaba a ayudar a su chica que yacía en el piso "Soy una estrella" Tahno abrazaba a Ginger después de esto.

"¡Le quito la colita de caballo!" Gritaba Kai furioso viendo a Korra, como si esperara que ella hiciera algo.

"Eres incorregible" Ginger parecía orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer su nuevo novio.

"No sé el significado de esa palabra[6]"

Kai sacaba a una ya despierta Jinora de ese lugar, ambos estaban furiosos, al igual que la sureña

"¿Harán algo divertido en la Ciudad?" Eska continuaba charlando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Divertido? ¿En Ciudad Republica?" Ginger y Tahno reían ante esta asunción, molestando definitivamente a Korra que golpeaba la mesa frente a ellos.

"¡Basta! ¡Eres arrogante! Pagaras por tus crímenes contra la humanidad" Y con esto Korra se lanzaba a atacar al chico, pero el detenía el golpe con su mano antes de siquiera recibirlo "Mi cuello. Tu cabello" Korra veía a Tahno levantarse como si nada, había una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro del chico.

"¿No sabías? Tahno es vegano[7]" Ginger comentaba arrogante, mientras su novio arrojaba a su ex a través de la pared, hacía la calle.

"¿Vegano?" Preguntaba Korra después de escuchar esto, como si ser esto lo hiciera especial.

"No es gran cosa" Tahno salía a pelear con su rival de amores.

"No me digas. Cualquier puede ser vegano" Se levantaba la chica lista para pelear con este engreído.

"Ovolacteovegano [8], quizá"

"¿Ovo qué?" La chica no entendía nada de lo que le decían, pero admitámoslo, esa palabra ni siquiera existe en el mundo real.

"No consumo leche, ni carne, ni huevos, de nada que tenga cara"

"Resumido: Ser vegano te vuelve mejor que muchos otros" Le explicaba de forma que entendía Ginger a su ex.

"Así es" Tahno golpeaba a Korra arrojándola al espacio.

"Una pregunta, siempre me pregunte porque no comer productos lácteos te da sangre control[9]" Bolin siempre era curioso, y este hecho lo hacía sentir más curiosidad.

"Bueno ¿Sabes por qué usas solo el 10% de tu cerebro[10]? Es porque el otro 90% está lleno de grumo y suero"

"¿Aprendiste eso en la academia de veganos?" Una sarcástica Opal preguntaba pues…sarcástica como siempre

"Sigue impertinente, muñeca. SI conocieras la ciencia, escucharías lo que dices" Y entonces el grito de Korra cayendo de nuevo llamaba la atención de todos, sobre todo la de su preocupada novia, que corría al rescate.

"Si me orine ¿Podemos fingir que fue la lluvia?" Korra siempre trataba de sonar tranquila en este tipo de situaciones.

"No llueve, querida"

"Dame un resumen de cómo empezaste a salir con ese idiota" Pedía Korra una explicación a su novia mientras esta la ayudaba a levantarse.

"¿Eso importa?" Asami estaba realmente preocupada, y se notaba en su voz y en sus ojos.

"Si hay algo en su historia que me ayude a sobrevivir. Sí"

"Salí con Mako hasta el momento que vi a Tahno. No fue muy correcto, pero yo era así antes. Odiábamos a todos, rompíamos cosas, a nadie le importaba. Hizo que un montón de lobos murciélagos hicieran un agujero en la luna por mí [11]. Fue algo loco. Tiempo después me dijo que su padre lo enviaría a la Academia Vegana así que lo bote"

"¿Has dejado a todos con quienes has salido? ¿Nunca te han botado a ti?"

"Sé que he sido una perra desgraciada. Es parte del porque vine aquí. En verdad quería dejar todo eso atrás" Había sinceridad en Asami, estaba muy arrepentida por eso.

"Oigan, enamoradas" Tahno llamaba a ambas chicas "Yo y ella tenemos asuntos pendientes"

"Ella y yo [12]" Corregía Korra al chico

"A mí no me hables de Gramática

"Me desagradas ¿Entiendes?"

"Dile eso a la de limpieza el lunes"

"¿Qué?" La chica no entendía la referencia de Tahno.

"Estarás hecha polvo el lunes" Y ella seguía sin entender "Te destruiré en 2 segundos- Y la de limpieza limpia el polvo. Desempolva" Tahno no era exactamente el cerebro detrás de esta operación, era un idiota.

"Entiendo ¿Por qué el lunes?" Eso era en realidad lo que Korra quería saber.

"Hoy es viernes, y ella no trabaja los fines de semana. El lunes ¿No?"

"Quiere decir que no puedes ganar esta pelea" Una molesta Ginger decía, estaba harta de la estupidez de su novio algunas veces "Debes renunciar a esa chica o Tahno te matará"

"¡Antes eras muy agradable!" Y así la bajista de 'Fire Ferrets' Iniciaba su ataque corriendo hacia su oponente, pero este la detenía con su sangre control y la arrojaba contra otra pared de nuevo, a donde todos se acercaban a ver.

"Oye, Korra, iremos a comer a 'Pizzas Pabu' [13]" Bolin le informaba a su amiga muy inocentemente "Llámanos cuando acabes" Y con esto el chico de cabello negro y Opal se alejaban de la escena

"Estará acabada pronto" Corregía Ginger a este chico, ella no confiaba en su ex.

Y entonces el sonido de un bajo llamaba su atención, sorprendiéndolos bastante "Creo que alguien quiere continuar la fiesta"

¡GUERRA DE BAJOS!

¡PELEA!

Korra seguía tocando su instrumento, mientras su rival se acercaba con el propio a donde nuestra protagonista se encontraba, tocando el bajo mucho mejor que la chica, dando así inicio a su fabulosa pelea musical.

La chica trataba de tocar mejor, a un nivel que pudiera derrotar a Tahno, pero sin importar cuanto tratara no podía, el chico era muy bueno en ello y con un par de notas hacía volar a la sureña hacia el otro lado de la habitación, no, del edificio entero.

"Puedo controlarte, chica. Estas acabada"

"¿Por qué no brindamos que pronto moriré? Café con leche de soya" Invitaba la morena al ex de su novia, quien por cierto estaba a punto de matarla

"Eso es triste" Ginger se burlaba de su ex novia que trataba de ganarse al muchacho.

"Amiga, es obvio que pusiste crema en uno de esos y así hacerme perder mis poderes de sangre control. No soy idiota. Pero tomare el otro. Gracias, idiota" Tahno comenzaba a beber del café que la chica sostenía en su otra mano.

"Bueno, muchacho. De hecho puse la soya en este. Pero si quería ponerlo en esa otra taza. Ya sabes con eso de que me puedes controlar por medio de mi sangre" Korra era más lista de lo que parecía y acababa de ganarle al otro chico sin si quiera sudar

"¿De qué hablas?" El rival no entendía bien de que se refería.

"Lo traduciré, acabas de tomar crema, muñeco"

Una sirenas se escuchaban cerca de donde ellos estaban y con esto 2 hombres vistiendo chalecos y lentes oscuros entraban. Uno no tenia cabello y había una cicatriz junto a su ojo [14], y el otro tenía cabello largo y negro, con un bigote en su rostro [15].

"¡Alto! ¡Policía vegana!" Gritaban ambos hombres apuntando a Tahno con sus armas.

"Tahno Ingram, quedas arrestado por violar las leyes de los veganos. Código 827, consumo de crema" Hablaba el hombre con la cicatriz en el ojos.

"No es justo" Reclamaba el chico ex vegano.

"Sin dieta vegetariana no tienes poderes, amigo" Volvía a hablar el hombre de antes

"Pero es mi primera vez ¿No hay 3 oportunidades?"

"Tu turno" El primer hombre daba una señal al segundo de que podía hablar.

"Febrero 1, comiste helado" El hombre del bigote hablaba.

"¿No es vegano?"

"Es leche con huevos, perra" Hablaba de nuevo el que no tenia cabello.

"Abril 4, comiste pollo-conejo a la parmesana" De nuevo comentaba el de cabello largo.

Incluso Ginger estaba sorprendida por esta revelación tan…pues… inesperada.

"¿Tampoco es vegano?"

"Rayo deveganizador [8]" Y con esto los 2 hombres quitaban el poder de Tahno, un poder que de por si era malo, dándole a Korra la oportunidad de ganar.

"Eras vegano, amigo. Pero ahora eres un vega-no" Un chiste malo salía de los labios de Korra, uno demasiado malo.

"¿Vega-no?" Y de un cabezazo Korra volvía yuanes a otro ex siniestro frente a los ojos de su propia ex, un golpe que dolió como si fuera una roca lo que tocó su cabeza.

"Lo siento" Se disculpaba Korra con su ex que parecía triste por este hecho.

"¿Lo sientes? Le diste un cabezazo a mi novio y estalló en muchos yuanes" Ginger estaba furiosa por lo que la sureña acababa de hacerle a Tahno.

"Tú le rompiste la cara a mi corazón. Ya estamos a mano, Miki"

"¿Miki? Ya nadie me llama así"

"Deberían. Vayámonos de aquí" Korra y Asami salían de este horrible lugar, con una pobre Ginger que había sido tocada por estas palabras de su ex.

"Para que sepas, estoy muy molesta por ti" Eska interrumpía este emotivo momento con su odio injustificado a Korra.

"Cierra la p*7 boca, Eska" Ginger hacía ese extraño truco con la boca que Eska había hecho antes asustando a su amiga que se alejaba.

Continuara en el capítulo 8…

 **Notas del autor**

-Hola, volví con más de mi fic basado en la película, siempre creí que sería cool vero así.

-Ojala les guste mucho, y si no vieron la película, ahora podrán imaginarla con Korra y Asami.

-Le dedico este capi del fic a mi beta reader, Silv, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

[1] Una grosería que reconocerán fácilmente, no entiendo porque la dicen

[2] Si, tengo que censurarlas, puede que haya menores leyendo.

[3] Cada grosería es peor que la anterior

[4] Es el apellido de Envy, y como dije antes, les puse los mismo apellidos (excepto a Opal, y Asami tiene ambos)

[5] En la película Knives (el personaje en que me base) se pintaba el cabello igual que Ramona (en quien me base para Asami), pero como yo había puesto que solo se cambiaba de peinado, pues tuve que modificar esa parte

[6] Literalmente no sabe que significa

[7] Es diferente un vegano a un vegetariano. Los veganos no consumen NADA que provenga de animales. Los vegetarianos si toman leche y comen queso, crema y cosas así, por eso son diferentes.

[8] No existe esa palabra en el mundo real, no la busquen.

[9] Tahno es maestro agua, por eso su poder es agua control, que es parecido a los poderes psíquicos.

[10] Leí que eso es mentira, si usamos el 100% de nuestro cerebro, pero sabe.

[11] Bueno, en la película Todd (en quien me base para Tahno) hacía el agujero con sus poderes psíquicos, aquí puse que tenía sangre control, y así tenía más sentido con el fic.

[12] Korra es como Stannis Baratheon, los reyes de la gramática. Quienes vean Juegos de Tronos me entenderán.

[13] Si, como Pabu, nuestro querido hurón de fuego

[14] Este es Zaheer.

[15] Este es Ghazam

-Ojala les guste, dejen reviews, follow, lo que gusten.

-Si piensan dejan críticas destructivas ahórrense comentar mejor

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.


End file.
